


Violent Roses

by DamonTheGayman



Series: Disney Shit [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18th Century, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha Rivaille, Alpha Sasha Blouse, Alpha Zeke Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Basically everyone else is a beta, Beast in bed, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Beta Grisha Yeager, Beta Jean Kirstein, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Disney, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Erwin as a Lutine, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Female Hange Zoë, France (Country), Fusion of Disney Adaptation and Source Material, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Hange as a Lutine, Jealous Annie - Freeform, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, King Kenny Ackerman, Kings & Queens, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss as the Enchantress, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) as the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Lutine, M/M, Marco as a Lutine, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Old French Society, Omega Annie Leonhart, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Hitch Dreyse, Omega Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, One-Sided Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, One-Sided Zeke/Eren Yeager, Original Beauty and the Beast Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petra as a Lutine, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Rivaille, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prince Rivaille, Princes & Princesses, Princess Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Queen Kuchel Ackerman, Rivaille as the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Rose Symbolism, Royalty, Sorry Eren, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Rivaille, Twins, jealous Hitch, love breaks the curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonTheGayman/pseuds/DamonTheGayman
Summary: Eren Jaeger is the youngest of 6 in the Jaeger household. His mother died when he was young and his father in despair gambled and drank all their money away. No longer wealthy his father moved them to the countryside. Because of his rare eyeshade and rare male omegan status, he is forced into an arranged marriage with a man Eren hates with a fiery passion, as well as a mistake on his fathers part leading to his imprisonment in an opulent castle. How will he face the two beasts who look upon him in adoration and lust rather than anger and bloodlust? What if these beasts are nothing like he thought at all?My take on the Beauty and the Beast story with an Attack On Titan twist. While there is a little bit of Disney plot in there, it is mostly the original version of Beauty and the beast as well as some of my own ideas. I hope you enjoy! This is not nearly as dark as the tags make it sound





	1. Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo. Tis' I. The guy that has a horrible track record for posting new chapters. But yet here I sit, typing away on this new adventure and trying to finish the others. Damn it's been a while. I changed my name if you hadn't already noticed. Figured this would be a better penname should I write for another fandom or something but I probably won't. Also it's hella fun. I already have like 5 chapters worth of this story written but I wanna stay hella ahead so that way I can do more consistent postings. ALSO FUCK YEAH SEASON 3 CAME OUT. I've been watching that religiously at this point. I am also in college now so keep that in mind with my slow updates. I plan as of right now to only update this every week or 2 weeks. I wanna see how much I am able to write so that I can keep it on a timed schedule and shit. IDK I'm also trying to finish CinderEren and My little Merman, I'm just... stuck. I have like nilch inspiration for it cuz I kinda hate how I wrote the story so it's a fun time. Any way this is the prologue I'll post the second chapter in a few minutes so that way y'all can actually get into the story. Enjoy!
> 
> Fact: In the original draft of the film, Gaston was supposed to be killed by wolves after surviving his fall from the Beast's castle. This plot point was later reused for Scar’s death in The Lion King.  
> Dayum  
> Word of the day!  
> 薔薇  
> ばら  
> Bara  
> (Bah-rah)  
> Rose  
> Language: Japanese

Once upon a time, on the borders of France and Germany resided a small kingdom of Mitras. The king and queen of the small kingdom were known for their kindness and charity, for the queen had lived as a prostitute in the underground below her new throne. The soon to be king at the time had secretly gone to the underground to see what problems he would have to address once he became king and spotted her. He was enamored with her beauty and saw how kind she was to the people below. He soon fell in love with her charitable and kind spirit. Despite the warnings of his advisors, he asked for her hand in marriage. The new queen bore 3 beautiful children with him, two boys and one girl who shared the families signature ebony locks. The queen, overjoyed and hoping to spread her glee built a public garden around the castle, to signify new beginnings for the entire kingdom to enjoy.

For years the couple and their children were happy, the kingdom was becoming richer and it’s residents were as well. However, the richest of the noblemen were not happy with this plan, for the king and queen imposed new taxes to help bring the poor out of poverty. The queen's brother met them in secret and offered a solution to the few who opposed the king and queen, an evil plan that would change their lives forever. On the cusp of the two princes 8th birthday, the king and queen had gone to the underground to help with rebuilding and on their way back, were murdered.

The queen’s brother, Kenny, preached to the public that it was the fault of the underground and the people who lived there. A great divide was created among the classes until it became an outright civil war. Kenny took the throne as the king had no siblings to take it in his stead. With the responsibility of the throne, he raised the taxes of the poor and lowered that of his friends. Anyone who spoke against the new throne was quickly killed for all the kingdom to see.

The children were soon spoiled and taught by their uncle, corrupting them and molding their young minds to be like his. They were cruel and selfish, uncaring of anyone besides themselves. Just like their uncle. He often pitted them against one another, enjoying the drama that ensued as they fought verbally and physically with one another. He taught them to think lowly of both betas and omegas. To the cruel king, omegas were mere toys, a means to gain pleasure and worth little to nothing else except for their ability to breed.

The kingdom of Mitras was the place of nightmares for those who were not close friends of the king. Their population began to plummet, the death rate higher than anyone could give birth. This news troubled the king, so Kenny brought about the Societal Resources Restoration Law. This law forced all newly presented omegas to give themselves to the country and become concubines for the elite Alphas of the country. To the king, omegas were nothing but breeders, and he used them as such. The kingdom was in a civil war, and all the kids could do was watch as everything they had known was torn apart. As the war raged on, Kenny had his niece and nephews watch him rule over the prisoners brought before him.

One girl entered the courtroom, chained and beaten with pretty blue eyes but an ugly face. She had been arrested for being an omega, refusing to give herself to the state under the law. She begged the king to see reason, for him to stop his evil ways. He merely laughed. Turning to his nephews and niece, he asked them what he should do with the omega. The two knew what Kenny would have done with her, she would be used as a breeder in the training barracks, a comfort woman who would birth more soldiers for the cause.

However as they looked at her pitiful form, they felt an emotion they hadn’t felt in a long time. Sympathy. For the first time, they felt shame for all that their uncle has done. However, her ugly appearance made them less inclined to help her. The oldest of the three announced that she should go to prison for a year as the punishment, greatly surprising the king. The girl could sense that despite their corruption, the princes and princess could be redeemed from their uncle’s corrupted ways. She asked one last time to be spared, for a loophole to this law was that any omega who could pay the fee would not be subjected to the law. She offered a rose as her payment, an enchanted rose she claimed would bring good fortune. The Princess accepted the rose, looking towards her uncle in hopes that for once, kindness could prevail as her mother had taught.

Kenny did not relent, demanding that she be used in the barracks for the new soldiers. Before they could take her away, she suddenly caught fire, a beautiful enchantress taking her place. “I had heard of the mighty Mitras’s downfall, but I did not know it had fallen this far. For your crimes against your subjects, I sentence you, Kenneth Ackerman, to death.” The enchantress ordered, fire scorching around the screaming king as he perished. The noblemen and guards around her quickly perished, their screams echoing throughout the halls of the once magnificent castle. The children watched passively as their home burned around them, not lifting a finger to help their uncle or the noblemen around them.

“I can see that you wished to help me,” the enchantress spoke calmly, looking at the princes sitting in their thrones. “For that, your punishment will be less severe. I see within you a growth of great evil, but you can be saved from your uncle’s corruption. With time, love, and patience, you can become good men and great alphas.” Her eyes glowed white and a bright flash overtook the room as the princes began to scream, figures changing as bones cracked and flesh parted. Their sister watched in horror, as her brothers became beasts, ugly and ferocious.

“For your punishment, you must find someone to love you and love them in return with great ferocity. You must have them love you for who you are as a person, despite the ugliness of your body. At such a time you meet an omega who can love you wholeheartedly, my curse will be lifted.” She promised. She looked to the princess who was shaking in fear of her own punishment and gave her a soothing smile.

“Princess, you tried to save me, despite my ugly appearance. You remembered your mother and her message of love and kindness. But you did nothing all this time to spread her message, both to your brothers and to your uncle. For your lack of action, I will grant you the power to save your brothers, the power to reverse this curse and magic beyond your imagination. But you can never exist in this world to help them, and they can only see you in their dreams. You will know when you meet the person who will break the curse, but you can never tell that person of the curse, or the curse will become permanent. You will be like a ghost in this world, no one will hear or see you. As you have lived your life as one.”  The enchantress revealed, bringing a hand to the rose and watching as it shook in the frightened girls' hands. The stem elongated, the wiggling stem beginning to wrap around her hand and arm, dividing into more tendrils that slowly engulfed her.

“Mikasa… no!” One of the princes shouted, gasping as his teeth fell out, replaced by sharp canines that could rip apart human flesh. The enchantress hummed, already seeing in her mind the boy who would break the curse.

“You will thank me one day, even if you hate me now, you will. As a gift, I will leave you with a few of my own servants. They will teach you and hopefully help you in the future.” With that the enchantress disappeared in a flash, leaving an empty hall of burning bodies, and two crying beasts.


	2. Out by the Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Eren's backstory and family. Just before it hits the main plot point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So this is the technical second chapter but this is where the story actually takes off. This story takes place in 18th century France so I included a few things of that time and did some research about clothing at that time. I also use currency from that time as best as I could find. So when you see the words "Deniers, sol, liards" Those are all coins used in France during the 18th century as I have been lead to believe. If any of you have any knowledge on fashion, life and anything that could make this story better with accurate information please comment and I can fix any historical mistakes! Clothing is also a thing I made use of but you can easily just Wikipedia that. 
> 
> Fact: Belle was the second Disney princess to not be of royal descent, after Cinderella. Tiana is the third.  
> Word of the Day!  
> 変  
> へん  
> Hen  
> (Heh-n)  
> Weird, Peculiar, Odd  
> Language: Japanese

**Year: 846**

"But we don't want to leave! That stupid house in the middle of nowhere is for poor people daddy!" Hitch whined, tugging on Grisha's forest green dress coat to try and get his attention. He was looking at all the workers taking his furniture, the lovely armoire and his pristine piano sliding out the door and into the waiting coach. He turned to his daughter and took a ringlet of her light brown hair. She wore a lavender contouche of taffeta with royal blue embroidered muslin. She even wore a little white cap with lappets to cover the top of her curled hair.  Hitch whined again and he sighed, bending down to be closer to her level.  
  
"I know, honey. I don't want to leave either. But I've made some bad decisions and we no longer have the funds to support the house. We need to downsize. I'm sorry, Hitch." He explained, straightening and smoothing out his green justaucorps, checking to ensure that no dirt or dust clung to the lavish decoration of his precious knee-length coat. She muted another whine and stomped. "Alright, at least Aalis will be able to do my hair and makeup." She murmured and ran, unaware that her servant will not be coming along. Grisha just shook his head, already preparing for the fit she would have once she found most of her dresses have been seized by the bank as well.  
  
"Papa?" He heard from behind him, turning to see his beloved 9-year-old with little tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Eren? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Grisha immediately questioned, pulling a handkerchief from one of his horizontal pockets to gently wipe the tears from his son's cheeks. Eren sniffled and looked up at him with wide emerald eyes, pointing to one of the bank's workers out in the garden behind them. 

"He… he took Mommy's bench. He says I'll never see it again!" Eren cried out, a fresh wave of tears running down his cheeks at the thought of never sitting with mommy again. His papa gently shushed him, reassuring the sad child that he won't allow them to take the bench and that it will be at the new house when they get there. Eren nodded, trusting his father's word and reached into the pocket of his brown trousers. "Papa, the man said you didn't have money and that was why he was taking the bench. So I wanna give you money so we don't have to give away all our stuff!" Eren said excitedly, digging around until he seemed to find what he was looking for. He held out his hand expectantly for his papa who appeased him with a chuckle. Eren quickly hid the contents of his pocket within his Papa's hand, and with a giggle, he ran away. Grisha chuckled at the cute behavior and looked to see what lay in his palm. A bunch of coins was there, a few deniers, a pair of liards and even a sol. _I wonder where he got these from? Perhaps he found them on the street?_

Grisha smiled all the more, happy to see Eren's kindness in action. _See Carla? I knew you'd make a fine mother. You were worried for nothing._ He thought before moving towards the banker's cart, a resolute look on his face. _Now to get back that bench._

 

 **-** **Beauty & the Beasts** **-**

 

Grisha Jaeger, a renown merchant, a distinguished doctor, and a humble father. With his first wife Dina he had 4 children; Zeke, Hitch, Jean and Annie, all born a year apart except for Hitch and Jean. They were troublesome as they were fraternal twins, giving poor Grisha and Dina quite a scare at the unexpected couple. However, on March 23rd of 834, she died of complications from the birth of their last child, Annie, at the age of 27. The Beta was distraught, and with 4 children he knew he had to pull himself together, for them. On October 17th, he married Carla, a beautiful omega from Shiganshina who adored all of his children. It was a perfect match and many questioned why he would marry so soon, but the answer was simple. He knew that in order to make sure his children could have the best life, they would need a mother's touch.

While Carla originally bonded with him because she felt for his situation, she eventually began to develop feelings for the earnest man. This love leads to the birth of Sasha the year after, and finally to Eren two years later. Carla loved all the children greatly, caring for all of them as if they were her own. Sadly, 8 years after Eren was born, she contacted a disease that no doctor could cure. She died October 11th in 845. The family grieved heavily upon losing their mother, Eren having been a mama's boy could barely cope with the passing, often striking out in anger at the slightest grievance. Grisha was much worse, relying heavily on alcohol and gambling to deal with the passing. This lead to him squandering all their riches and subsequently going broke. It wasn't until one night when all the children were pleading for food, did he realize the mistake he had made. There was no food. No matter where he looked he couldn't find a morsel in which he could give them. All that was in there were bottles of wine and beer. When he went to give them money to buy something he realized he had spent their last livre on gambling. 

He cried for the first time since Carla's passing that day, all his children holding him and crying with him on the floor of their extravagant kitchen. 

Grisha quickly cleaned up after that, quitting the life of a merchant to become the doctor his father had always wanted him to be. He had been training to be a doctor in younger years but was convinced by friends at that time to become a merchant instead. However, he still had very little money, having to cash in on a few favors from other noblemen and even his parents to pay back some of his debt. It still didn't stop the bank from taking his mansion and most of the things within it. He still had enough money to buy a smaller cottage in Shiganshina, a cottage he had planned on buying for Carla as a seasonal home. While he considered the little house a blessing, an alternative to living on the street, his children thought otherwise. 

Hitch and Jean did not take the news well, throwing an utter tantrum at the news and demanding they stay in the mansion. Annie didn't like it but was quiet about the ordeal. Zeke and Sasha were ok with it since they can go hunting more often than they already do. But Eren was downright excited, going on about how beautiful it was, and how Mama would love it there and even rambled on about the garden he would grow for her.

When they got to the cottage and settled in, Grisha got a lot of clout for the fact that the kids had 3 bedrooms between them. It worked out well with Zeke and Jean in one room, Annie and Hitch in the middle room (they claimed it had less sunlight) and finally, Eren and Sasha in the last room. The cottage was a little run down but with a little work, it looked nice. At least Eren thought so, Hitch, Jean, and Annie never liked the house and made sure everyone knew that. Eren grew a garden next to the house with lots of vegetables and fruits, so that they wouldn't have to spend so much on food, and made a beautiful flower garden in honor of his mother. 

With a steady income from the small doctor's office Grisha managed to buy, he tried to spoil his kids as much as he could. He would buy Annie and Hitch the most fashionable of dresses and accessories. Zeke and Sasha wanted new weaponry and saddles for hunting, as well as dogs to aid them. Jean always asked for clothes and all sorts of horse tack to train the family horses with. But when it came to Eren, all he ever asked for was seeds to plant more flowers in his garden. As the years passed, his children began to present their secondary gender and become strapping young adults. 

Zeke presented as an alpha who became a fantastic hunter, and at the age of 25 he still wasn't mated, but whenever Grisha asked his son why he isn't mated yet, he always gets the same response. ‘I already know who I shall mate, I'm just waiting for her to be ready.' Whenever Grisha asks who it is and if he has met her, Zeke gives him a secretive smile and tells him that Grisha knows her well. He was quite a catch for many of the unmated omegas in town, tall with broad shoulders and a well-toned body, pale blond shaggy hair with a matching mustache that descends down into his well-trimmed beard. He had that wild look about him that often sent the unmated into a tizzy. He wears circular glasses and has the same amber eye shade as his sister Hitch.

Hitch is an omega who married an imported fabric merchant named Jehan Dreyse at the age of 22 and now is a seamstress at the age of 24. Her husband isn't home often, making trips all over to negotiate a trade. With no children to look after, when Jehan's away she often comes home to sponge off her siblings. Hitch was beautiful in her own way and had quite a few suitors when she had been unmated, a somewhat catty appearance with light brown, wavy, hair that was cut at chin length. Her eyes were amber and often set in a glare when something didn't go her way, which is not very often.

Jean is a beta and fervent equestrian, taking care of the horses for his father and even training other families horses. At the age of 24, he is still unmated, but it's not like he's not trying to find someone. According to Eren, he has 3 nicknames; horse face, stupid horse faced bastard and town flirt. Most of the girls in town tend to avoid him, thinking he lays it on a little too thick. Grisha gave up on him a long time ago. His hair is styled in an undercut with the top being short, light brown hair while the shave around the sides and back are cut even shorter and are darker in color. His eyes are rather intense and are a light brown, the same as his mother's eyes.

Annie also presented as an omega at 15, much to Hitch's delight. The two nearly inseparable after Annie came out of her first heat. She followed after her father and became a nurse to help him in his office and still works there now at the age of 22. She is currently being courted by Cardel Leonhart, a blacksmith at the other end of town. Whenever she talks about him to her siblings it's usually with disdain, for she is starting to think that the only reason he is trying to talk to her is to try and get to the third omega of her household. This causes her to have a somewhat sullen vibe about her, her icy blue eyes often hooded and with a bored look on her oval-shaped face. She often doesn't go outside to try and keep a pale complexion, the current trend of whiter skin enough motivation for her and Hitch to do so. She has a Roman nose and pale blonde hair like her mother that comes down to the nape of her neck. 

Sasha presented as an alpha when she was 13, and at the age of 21 sells all sorts of game she hunts in the woods at the town market. It was here at the merchant stalls that she met her mate, Connie Springer, a spritely beta who helps run his parent's potato farm. For the most part, she keeps her reddish-brown hair in a ponytail that reaches the base of her neck. The bangs on each side of her face reach down to the middle of her neck and are parted mostly to the right. She has a slender build from running around the woods and light brown eyes from her mother.

Eren is a special case. At 16 he presented as an omega, the only male omega in the entirety of the village. Not only are male omegas rare, considered very fertile and highly prized, but he has mesmerizing teal-green eyes, an eye color that is considered to bring very good fortune to the family. This means that once news of his new status hit the streets, nearly every eligible alpha, beta, and even some omegas, begged Grisha for a chance at the young boy. He turned them all down as per Eren's request, but it didn't stop them from trying. Eren was very hard-headed, strong-willed, impulsive and passionate, often donning the nickname of a suicidal bastard from his siblings for his inability to think before he did something stupid. He also couldn't say no to any dare, doing insane acts of stupidity to prove them wrong. This often leads to Zeke scolding him in worry but Eren never truly listened, especially if he was protecting his siblings from bullies. 

Eren was often admired for his masculine beauty, with a long yet rounded face, and his expressive eyes that seemed to convey everything he felt and thought (When he did think anyways). With sparse eyebrows often set in a furrow when in town, usually annoyed at all the staring he got, and beautifully tanned skin from spending so much time in the sun, gardening or adventuring. His hair is short, parted in the middle to frame both sides of his face like a curtain in silky dark brown. He was often compared to his late mother, who was also known for her homely and graceful beauty. By all but his omegan sisters and Jean, he was often called Shiganshina's gem or beauty. Because he is an eligible omega, being 19 and of age to be mated, many pushy suitors go a little too far with their advances. Each time was foiled by Zeke and Sasha though, the two being very protective of their younger brother. This attention caused a flame of jealousy in the hearts of Hitch and Annie, often wishing he had become an alpha or beta instead.

Most assumed he would be an alpha when he was younger, strong in body and mind like an alpha, so it was a surprise for him to suddenly become an omega. Once he presented most assumed once more that now he would be calmer, more docile and demure, but boy were they wrong. He became more aggressive, hating how fragile everyone seemed to think he was and often rebelled against the stereotype. Little did he know, his whole world was about to be turned upside down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren lololol #Drama  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you like the story! Comments inspire me to write more so plz I need love. 
> 
> Fact: Angela Lansbury, the voice of Mrs. Potts, did not think she was suited to sing the ballad “Beauty and the Beast.” She recorded one take at the director’s request, to have for a back up if nothing else worked, and that one recording ended up in the film. 
> 
> Word of the Day!  
> El Martrimonio Concertado  
> (El Mah-r-trih-moh-ni(knee)-oh Coh-n-ser-tah-doh)  
> Arranged Marriage  
> Language: Spanish


	3. Surprise Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisha comes home with a surprise, perhaps not a happy one, but a surprise nonetheless. Sasha is a good sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yo so I'll be updating this on Friday's. Decidedly. Not much to say other than that.
> 
> Fun fact: 74% of young Indians prefer an arranged marriage over a free-choice one, a 2013 survey found.
> 
> I can see why, you don't have to worry about dating and shit. 
> 
> Word of the day!  
> 見合い結婚   
> み あい けっこん  
> Mi ai kekkon  
> (Mii ah-i (pronounced like English word I) keh-(leave a space in this moment when speaking it)koh-n)  
> Arranged Marriage  
> Language: Japanese

Eren was in the garden as usual when his father came home from his trip to town. He was alone, all his siblings out and about doing their daily routines while Eren was planting more flowers in his ever-expanding garden. Grisha hadn't really said much about his trip this morning other than he was making important plans with one of the town's people. This has been his response to Eren's inquiries for the past two weeks when he would go into town for these seemingly secret meetings. While Eren was exceedingly curious about the ordeal, he didn't push and let his father be on the matter. When he saw Grisha coming through the gate he stood and dusted off his bare knees of any dirt, but when Eren went to greet him, he noticed his face was one of heavy contemplation. _ He usually comes back happy after his impromptu meetings, has he heard bad news? _ Eren thought as he walked up to his father and gave him a quick hug.

"Papa? What's wrong?" He asked and noted the way Grisha flinched at the sound of his voice, but he still hugged him back.  _ Is he mad at me? Or did I do something wrong?  _ Eren thought and tried to remember if he missed any chores or did anything wrong but nothing came to mind.  _ I haven't even broken anything in town for the last 3 weeks! Did the person he meets with turn him away?  _ Grisha sighed and looked down at Eren's confused green eyes.

"Eren… there's… something I need to tell you. Please try to be open-minded about this, I had your best interests at heart and honestly, it's long overdue since you are almost 19 now…" Grisha started, grabbing Eren's hand and leading him to a bench surrounded by roses. It was the very same bench he had proposed to Carla on, finding it fitting considering the situation. Eren followed curiously behind his Papa, wondering what could possibly be plaguing his father's mind. _ I've never seen him like this before, what could possibly be so worrying to the old man? Is he kicking me out? Has he found a new girlfriend in town? Or… is he now the leader of a serious cult in order to conquer the world!? Nah that one's ridiculous but the others are definitely possible! _ Eren was a bundle of anticipation by the time they sat down, leg bouncing distractedly as he waited for Grisha to talk. With a long sigh, Grisha looked at his son through pristine glasses.

"So… I just came back from Braun Manor. You are familiar with the heir of Braun's business, Reiner Braun, yes?" He asked, watching as Eren's brows furrowed in confusion. "Reiner? Yeah, I'm familiar with him… sadly." He mumbled the last part, clearly remembering that brute as the one who made fun of him a lot before he became an omega. He and Bertolt would often laugh at him for dreaming of leaving Shiganshina, wanting to see the tropical forests of Africa and the Americas. He especially wanted to see the ocean, as the family lived in  _ Montbéliard _ , a 5-day trek to the nearest port of  _ Le Havre _ , he had never seen it. When they moved to Shiganshina, a small town close to  _ Annxi _ they moved even farther from his fathers port, his chances to see the ocean all but gone until he is much older. He even made fun of him and his family for being poor, despite that not being the case. He's even physically fought Reiner once when he touched Annie in a way that she didn't like. Zeke, Sasha, and Jean had to pull him off the asshole. Annie was able to quickly kick his ass, Reiner's alpha pride diminished at being beaten by two omegas. _ Honestly, he thinks he's hot shit but everyone knows his brother is the one taking over the business. _ Eren thought and smirked before looking at his dad when he started to speak once more.  

"Well for the past few months I have been making certain… plans with the head of the manor, Sir Guiscard Braun. We have both agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest if… you and Reiner were to be mated in 3 weeks." He finished and flinched when Eren abruptly stood up, anger and shock making his fist clench hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. 

"Mate? _ Mate!? _ You want  _ me _ and that  _ ass _ to get married!? I  _ loathe _ Reiner Braun and you've known that since we were children, always picking fights with one another and now you want  _ me  _ to pledge my  _ life _ to that _ brutish alpha!?" _ Eren shouted, his temper flaring when all his father did was look away.  _ "Answer me!" _ Eren growled and Grisha stood up in a fit of his own arising anger. 

"It is  _ final, _ Eren. There is nothing that can change it! In a few days, we are going to go get a suit tailored and finalize the details of the wedding. This is for the best, Eren." He said glumly but did not back down, glaring right back at his precious son.  _ Please forgive me. _

"Best for me?  _ Best for me!?  _ This is little more than a fucking  _ business deal!  _ This isn't for me,  _ this  _ is so  _ you _ can get some  _ money!  _ I can't  _ believe _ you'd sell off your son for a pretty livre! This is sending the prized cattle out for slaughter! Am I really worth so little to you!?" Eren all but screamed, eyes wide and tears starting to spill from them.  _ Why is he doing this?! He knows damn well how I feel about that fucking asshole! This is a serious life commitment that should be my decision alone! _

"Enough, Eren! This is so you can have a future dammit! The money isn't for me it's for  _ you!  _ I need to make sure you can live a luxurious life, a  _ happy _ life when I'm gone! You say you hate him now but you will soon learn to love him. The mating mark will ensure that you will be near him and grow fond of him. That is final." Grisha growled, staring down his son in hopes that he will one day understand and forgive this decision.  _ It's for the best.  _

In a fit of rage, Eren turns and storms off and into his garden, hoping to find solace among the many beautiful florae that he spent so long nourishing. Grisha watches this in resignation, looking up to the heavens where his wives are surely watching this scene. "Am I doing the right thing? I just want to ensure our son has a happy life, with someone who can afford to give him any finery he wants. Is that so bad? Am… I so bad?" He murmured, turning to retreat into the cottage he hated so much. Reminding him of his failure, reminding him that no matter what he can't afford to spoil his children as he wants to. 

_ Stupid Papa, how can he make this decision without even telling me? Why would he match me with a man like Reiner? _ He hated Reiner, they never got along until Eren presented as an omega, which Reiner decided was the time to treat him nicely. But Eren could tell, every time he looked at Eren, he saw little more than a piece of meat that he wanted to devour. Eren was nothing but a plaything, a doll to someone like Reiner. He saw the type, getting married and mating with someone then abusing them. Whether or not Reiner would beat him is up for debate, but Reiner has wandering eyes too, looking at his sisters and even Jean in a way that made everyone uncomfortable. Eren didn't want that, that wasn't the life he wanted to live. 

_ I want to be free. _ He thought, sitting glumly on the ground in front of a patch of periwinkles and trailing bluebells. He sat there, staring at those beautiful flowers what felt like for hours and mere minutes at the same time, watching the bees dutifully float from one to the other. One even came to inspect his hand for a moment before flying away, losing interest quickly with no promise of pollen or sugar. The breeze felt nice as he thought about this development, sniffling and angrily wiping away the tears that never seemed to cease when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His whole body tensing at the touch, omegan instinct demanding he curls into a ball and submit because he smelled an  _ Alpha.  _ Eren hated being an omega in times like these, making it harder for him to fight when his inner being demanded he surrenders at the slightest sign of conflict. These thoughts and feelings only made him angrier, his scent no doubt conveying this as the person who touched him backed away slightly.

"Eren?" A voice suddenly called out to him, his shoulders relaxing instantly as he recognized the voice. He turned, his big sister standing over him with concern in her honey brown eyes. Eren sighed and stood, dusting off his shorts while Sasha took this as an opportunity to inspect him further. "Hey, are you ok? Why are you crying?" She asked, bumping his chin with slender fingers to try and get him to look into her eyes. He did so with resignation, knowing she would only worry if he tried to brush it off.

"Papa came home with bad news. For me, at least. He must be ecstatic." Eren replied, taking her hand and leading her to the stone bench he often sought out for comfort but was tarnished by the news he had heard on it what felt like mere minutes before. He let out a long breath once he sat down, eyes closed but knowing that Sasha was staring at his face in concern. He admired her patience, if it had been reversed he would've been pestering her to answer his questions. ‘What happened?' ‘Who did this?' ‘Where are they I'll beat their ass!'. She remained silent, giving him a few moments to calm himself and gather his thoughts, something he appreciated greatly. 

"Papa has arranged a mating for me. In 3 weeks I will no longer be single." Eren said glumly, staring down at his hands when Sasha gasped in shock. 

"You're being  _ mated? In 3 weeks!? _ With who?" She exclaimed, grabbing his hands and squeezing them in support, utterly shocked that father would go so far as to arrange a mating when he did no such thing for any of his other children. Little did the two know, but Zeke stood only a little bit away, grip on the antler he held white as a bone and close to breaking. His breathing was shallow, eyes conveying the anger he felt, no, the  _ fury _ he felt at the news he accidentally eavesdropped on.  _ Eren… mated?!  _

"That's the worst part! He… he wants me to mate with Reiner.  _ Reiner!"  _ Eren growled, a fresh wave of anger drowning out the sorrow he had once felt. "As if I could ever mate with him! He's such a fucking _ asshole."  _

"But _ why  _ is he making you mate with Reiner? He never seemed particularly interested in you mating until now. And why  _ Reiner?  _ He knows how you feel about him!" She quickly observed, looking at Eren thoughtfully before pulling a potato out of her leather bad. With a look of resignation, she split it, holding out the smaller half for Eren to take. 

"Halfsies?" She asked, getting a smile from the omega as he took a bite. They sat like that for a moment, just eating a potato as he thought about her question. 

"Well…" He started. "He did say something about me living a life of luxury. The Braun's are easily the richest assholes in the village. And he mentioned that the money wasn't for him, but for me. But I don't want money if it means I have to sell myself for it!" He finished, running his hands across his face and looking hopelessly at his sister. "What should I do?"

She sighed and thought for a moment, twirling some hair around her finger as she thought about it. "Um… from what I'm hearing I don't think there is honestly anything you  _ can _ do about it. Papa obviously did this because he wants you to be treated like a prince since we all know you're his favorite anyway…" She murmured with a chuckle, earning a small smile on her younger brothers face as well.

_ "Sasha…" _ He whined but she just stuck out her tongue. 

"We all know it's true. Don't deny it! But anyway, he wants to make sure you have money, something none of us have. I personally don't mind how things are but you know dad  _ despises _ this place. With the money your marrying into, you can buy him a nice big house and everything. I don't think that's why he did it but instead of thinking of the negatives, think of what you'll be able to do when mated to him. You can walk around town without all the suitors lining up around you, you can buy whatever you want, you'll have a big house and an even bigger garden, servants, fresh meat every night. Just thinking about it has  _ me _ excited!" She exclaimed, getting noticeably more excited the more she spoke. Her enthusiasm was infectious and soon Eren was getting a little excited himself before he remembered who he was being mated to. 

"Those are good and all but… it's Reiner. He's so egotistical and annoying! He'll see me as property more than anything else. Plus what if he cheats, with a marking that'll hurt my inner omega more than anything else." Eren countered and Sasha sighed, nodding because Eren wasn't wrong. 

"Well, your strong Eren. He can't break you and promise him that if he ever cheats you will ensure that every man, woman, and child knows exactly what kind of alpha he is. For rich people reputation is everything. That will get him to at least behave right?" She pointed out, Eren nodding as he thought about how this could play out. "Yeah… I'm not meek, I'll fuck his ass up if he tries something. I… I can do this. I don't like it but it's not like anyone in this stupid town has caught my interest anyway. Also-" He said, determination furrowing his brows as he stood, feeling more empowered by this decision the more he spoke until someone interrupted anyway. 

"Excuse me?" A voice called a tall beta with a white powdered wig and painted red cheeks cleared his throat and stood at attention, a tote bag strapped around his shoulder and a note in his hand. "I'm looking for a Sir Grisha Jaeger. Is he in?" He asked both Eren and Sasha nodding, pointing to their house. The beta nodded and continued forward, purpose in every stride as he moved to their house. The two watched him until he was out of view, hidden by a large shrub full of beautiful white flowers. It was at that moment that Zeke decided to make himself known.

"Eren, are you really going to…  _ mate _ with that twat?" He asked, the two jumping upon hearing their brother so suddenly. "Zeke! You scared me!" Eren said in mock hurt, but saw the absolute fury in his brother's eyes and quickly took on a more serious tone. "Um… yeah. I don't really have a choice. Papa already made plans with Sir Braun himself. There's no way to get out of it. But, once I get the money I can buy you a butcher shop in town! You can sell your meats in a proper store and everything-" Eren was saying before Zeke stalked closer, anger seems to radiate off of him and in his scent. The smell had Eren's body twitching with the need to escape or to submit to the angry alpha, causing Eren's anger to rise as well. 

"You will not mate with that alpha. He isn't good for you!" Zeke growled, Eren rising to stand toe to toe with his brother as he growled right back. "I don't have a choice! If you don't want me to mate with him go yell at Papa, not me!" With a quick snap of his teeth, he turned and walked back through the garden, trying to reign in his emotions as well as his omega.  _ A talk with mama will do me good. She always knows what to do in these sticky situations.  _

 

**-Beauty & the Beasts-**

 

It wasn't until that night at dinner did he see his father. All his siblings were there, sitting around the pinewood table and cutting into the wild deer Zeke had brought home, fresh potato stew steaming in everyone's bowls with tons of vegetables Eren had picked that day. Jean, Annie, and Hitch were all dressed in some of their finest clothes, the three even wearing their old white powdered wigs that made Eren sneeze a lot. They had gotten the wigs 3 years ago, and it showed since Hitch and Annie didn't really know how to care for it. Sasha wore her normal hunting clothes along with Zeke, and Eren wore his favorite green shirt and brown shorts. Grisha sat at one end of the table while his children sat on either side. On his right sat Zeke, Hitch, and Jean while on his left sat Eren, Sasha, and Annie. 

He had announced to all that hadn't already heard about Eren's engagement, obviously having ignored whatever Zeke had said to him. Jean was excited, hoping to use this chance to have the Braun's as a new client. Hitch was angry at the news, having tried to court the blonde haired alpha before but was turned down. This was of course before Jehan but she was upset that Reiner would dare turn her down, only to ask for her brother instead. Annie looked indifferent, but she was jealous that Eren would no longer be required to work for anything, as the Braun's would give him a life of luxury she herself longed for. 

"I have some more good news as well," Grisha said in the silence that the last bit of news had brought. "I received a letter today from the trading docks in Trost. A ship I had invested quite a bit of money in has been found and carries a lot of precious materials. The letter was from the Captain Dot Pixis, saying that because of my major contribution, I will receive that back and some more. He says I merely have to come to pick up my money at the docs in Trost tomorrow, then… we will be rich again!" He exclaimed, Hitch, giving quite a loud ‘yes!' as she and Annie stood and danced together in excitement. 

"We'll have money again Papa?" Sasha asked, already picturing the farm she would be able to build for Connie. He nodded with a smile and motioned for Annie and Hitch to keep eating as he had more news. "So now that we will have more money again, what do each of you want when I go to Trost? I can bring back something for each of you from the famed Trost market." He explained and had each child say what they wanted down the line. Zeke asked for a wedding ring with a large diamond, surprising everyone at the table. They all knew Zeke had a secret crush on someone but he never told them who it was. 

"Your gonna ask her to marry you? Then you must tell us who it is!" Hitch exclaimed, curious as to who could have taken her older brothers heart when he's never seen him interested in anyone before. Zeke looked at Eren for a moment before looking at Hitch. 

"Yes, I have loved for a very long time, I think it is time I ask…  _ her."  _ He emphasized the last word but refused to answer anyone's questions on the matter, so Grisha looked expectantly at Hitch for what she wished. 

"Well, I want more necklaces and bracelets, I want new  _ Rococo fans, _ I definitely need a new farthingale, more contouches and…" She continued but was stopped by Grisha who held up a hand. "How about you write these down for me so that I can be sure to get everything you want." He offered. Hitch immediately nodded and stood, already making her way up the stairs to her and Annie's room with Annie close behind her, the two excitedly talking about the new fashion as they went. Grisha chuckled and looked at Jean, who sighed and said he would also write down the things he wanted before going back to his soup. Annie and Hitch came back down, feather and ink with the parchment as they went to the head of the table and began to write in elegant cursive what they wanted. "Sasha, what would you like?"

"My quiver has a hole at the bottom, so last week I lost a lot of my arrows in the woods and have only been able to find a few of them. I want a new quiver and more arrows, as well as a new bowstring." Sasha requested, Grisha nodding before looking at his unusually quiet son, gently pushing the meat around on his plate. 

"Eren? What would you like for me to bring you back from Trost?" He asked gently, not wanting to upset the boy after the news from earlier. Eren thought about what he could possibly want for, other than not having to mate with Reiner. Not very much. "I… I would like a rose please." He finally asked for. All his siblings stopped at this, even Annie and Hitch were surprised at the odd request. "A… a rose? That's all?" Hitch incredulously asked while Eren nodded. 

"Yes, of all the flowers I have in my garden, I have no roses. So please bring me back a rose." Eren explained before going back to eating his soup. The room was silent for a moment before Grisha seemed to find his voice. "Uh… yes of course. A rose for Eren. The trip will take about half the day to get to Trost on  _ Le Rhône _ so I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning and return tomorrow night. When you 3 are done writing your lists, bring them to me so that I do not forget them tomorrow." Grisha reminded and continued to eat.  _ A single rose… such an odd request… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll see y'all next friday! BTW Eren meets the beasts in chapter 5 so one more and we're gucci boi.
> 
> Fun fact: There are 8 types of nipples; protruding, flat, puffy, bumpy, hairy, inverted, Unilateral inverted, and Supernumery.
> 
> Word of the day!  
> エレンは薔薇が欲しいです   
> えれん は ばら が ほしい です  
> Eren wa bara ga hoshii desu  
> (Eh-reh-n wah bah-rah gah hoh-shee-ee deh-s(oo))  
> Eren wants a rose.  
> Language: Japanese


	4. All For A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisha goes to town to get his money and gifts for his children. Eren finds out a surprising and awkward secret about Zeke. Eren has a hard time figuring out how he is gonna handle the newest problem thrown at him. This situation and his decision will change and entwine his destiny forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So this a time I just finished having an anime binge-watching session and realized I had to post this lol すいませんでした。Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because next chapter will be the castle fufufufu poor Eren. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fact of the Day: Charles Darwin married his first cousin and had 10 children. 3 died as infants and 3 were infertile. He was the first to raise the question if incest may cause weaknesses in offspring after studying inbred plants in his garden.
> 
> Word of the Day: Escalofriante  
> (Eh-skah-loh-free-ahn-teh)  
> Creepy  
> Language: Spanish

The next day, Grisha leaves with the rising of the sun, taking his fastest horse he sets off on the beaten trail. All his children woke to wish him goodbye, except Hitch, she doesn't believe in waking up before the sun is fully in the sky. It was a normal day really, Eren went back to bed for a few more hours before going to the market to buy some produce, he nearly ran into Reiner but he quickly fled into the woods, taking the long and scenic route home. He prepared lunch for everyone before tending to his garden. By the time he was done, the sun was beginning to set, so Eren cut some firewood, got the fire going and waited for all his siblings to come home. 

Everyone was back in record time, excited for the goods that their father had promised them. As the minutes ticked by, the children became restless. Soon, minutes became hours and the lovely moon hung high in the sky, bathing the pond in the midst of her eternal glow. This worried his children wondering if perhaps misfortune had befallen their father on his quest. Eren even pondered going after him. 

"No, Eren! You could get hurt, besides what happens if he comes back after you leave? Then everyone will be worried about you!" Zeke argued, pacing along the front porch where they sat waiting for their father's arrival, the scent around them full of angst that had Eren on edge. "I'm sure he is just fine." Zeke began, trained eyes tracking every shaking branch or rustling bush out in the night. "Maybe there was a storm in Trost or something he needed to attend to. Maybe Sir Pixis invited him to a pint and of course, he couldn't refuse… For now, let us go inside and sleep, he will surely be home by morning." Zeke demanded, using the power of his alpha to push everyone inside. With that, they all bid goodnight and settled into their own beds. 

It was a little bit after midnight that Eren awoke, feeling a touch on his hip. He bolted upright and turned to see Zeke lying beside him. He rubbed his eyes and as he woke up he realized that his brother was nearly naked lying next to him.  _ What the fuck!? Why is he in my bed? Why… is he holding me like a lover? _ "Eren?" Zeke murmured, confused as to what was a dream and what was a reality. "Go back to sleep honey, it's just a dream…" Zeke murmured groggily, still dreaming of what Eren now assumed was the girl Zeke was in love with.  _ Geez, I can even feel his dick. Why is he in my bed!?  _

"Zeke, wake up. What are you doing in here?" Eren snapped, taking a pillow and hitting his stupid brother right in the head. Zeke's arms tightened around his waist for a moment, a hand even traveling down to his thigh before he seemed to come to. He detangled himself and stood quickly, blush evident even in the dark of the room, the full moon the only light source. Zeke looked ruffled and embarrassed, eyes darting back and forth wildly as his hands twiddled at his sides. His hair was wild, tangled beyond belief as if he ran his hands through it one too many times. But what concerned Eren the most was the lack of clothing, a sheer white undergarment covering the lower half of his body the only thing separating Zeke's very hard dick and the outside world. It did not leave much to the imagination. When Zeke seemed to realize this he quickly covered it with his hands, the arousal seeping from his pores slowly being covered by the embarrassment. 

"Zeke, why are you in my bed?" Eren decided to ask first and foremost, confused at the almost guilty way he averted his eyes. 

"I… I think I was sleepwalking again…" He murmured and Eren sighed in relief. When they were little, Zeke used to always sleepwalk and end up sleeping with Eren. As they got older Eren began locking the door as a solution but he still sometimes got in. However, it hasn't happened in at least 3 years. "I was dreaming about… uhm… the girl I love… so that's why… and you smell like omega so that's why I came in here..." Zeke stuttered out, uncharacteristically as he nodded towards his hard-on. Eren let out a little ‘ah' and shifted, looking at the door and back at Zeke. 

"Um… well, it's still dark out… so…"  _ This is so awkward. _ Zeke seemed to get the hint and nodded. "Of course, I should let you sleep. Goodnight, Eren." He murmured, taking his leave he quietly closed the door behind him with a resounding click. 

"I don't think he was sleepwalking." Sasha suddenly spoke up. It shocked Eren enough that he gasped but quickly calmed when he saw her brown eyes. 

"What?"

"I woke up when I heard him coming down the hall. He made sure to quietly open and close the door behind him. When he went to your bed he stood there for almost 10 minutes before he began to get in your bed. Even then he made sure you wouldn't wake up." She explained and Eren nodded, feeling a little anxious now that he knew Zeke lied. 

"Then… why-"

"I don't know. Sometimes he comes in, like he did tonight, sleeps with you for an hours or so and leaves. I thought you knew so I never mentioned it. Anyway, goodnight." Sasha said with a yawn, turning over and settling in. Eren could hear her light snores mere moments later. Eren also laid back down to try and get comfortable enough to sleep, but his mind was still reeling with the new information. 

_ Why would he come in here to sleep? If he's not sleepwalking then why?  _ He replayed the alphas words to him before he woke up.  _ He said Eren, then the stuff about honey it's just a dream. So if he was already aware that it was me, why would he call me honey? He said he was dreaming about the girl he's in love with, but he called her honey because he was still half asleep, but he was aware that it was me that he was talking to. Wait!  _ Eren's eyes widened as the answer revealed itself to him, ugly and huge but without much doubt did he believe it true. 

_ Am I… the one he longs for? He's always so protective of me, more so than any of my other siblings… He seemed so angry upon finding out I was betrothed. Almost possessive in his approach. It would explain his possessive behavior, and why he won't tell anyone who it is. I'm his brother! We share the same blood, the same family. To act on such a thing would be… horrible. I couldn't possibly love him in any way except for a brother! _ It was then that Eren remembered that Zeke had a very noticeable hard-on, which he claimed was from his dream. Of Eren.  _ He… lusts for me?  _ The thought made Eren's stomach roll, unable to fathom why his brother of all people would love him in such a way. 

_ Should I confront him about it? He asked Papa for a ring! What does he plan to do? Propose to me? Papa would never approve of such a marriage. I would never approve of it! Now that he knows I'm promised to another he would try and court me? What is he doing!? _ These thoughts plagued him, and he knew at this rate that he would never fall asleep. He sighed and nuzzled into his pillow, thinking about what a perfect alpha would be for him. These thoughts comforted him, imagining an alpha that would adore him and be surrounded by beautiful roses. 

_ Yeah… my perfect alpha will definitely smell like flowers. What a sweet man he would be.  _

With that, he fell asleep.

 

**-Beauty & the Beasts-**

 

It was that next morning while Eren tended the garden and fed the chickens that he heard his Papa. He looked up to see his father walking, horse trailing behind him with two chests hanging on either side of the beautiful horses back. "Papa's home! Sasha, Jean!" He called, putting down the woven basket he had been using to feed the hens and running up to his dad. Grisha looked a little worse for wear but he didn't seem injured. When Grisha saw him he smiled in relief and laughed. 

"Eren, my boy!" He cried, arms open wide for the hug Eren happily gave him. 

"Papa! You said you were going to be back last night! Where have you been?!" Eren questioned, looking at the two chests attached to Kiaran's back. The black Friesian by his side looked rather beat up but clean, the braids Eren had put into his hair the other day had been taken out, strands of mane gracefully draped down in magnificent ebony waves. The forelock braid was gone as well, the thick bangs falling into his brown eyes. Eren cooed and walked up to him to pet his muzzle, noticing that he had bandages on his left fetlock. 

"Papa? What happened to Kiaran? Was he hurt?" He asked, ignoring the arrival of Jean and Sasha as they ran up to their father to continue cooing over the horse. The other's weren't far behind, Annie and Hitch practically jumping on their father in a bear hug. "Did you get us the gifts!?" They chanted and he nodded, but the smile he had worn was gone. "Papa where were you? You had us all worried!" Sasha exclaimed, still eating the remnants of Eren's breakfast. Grisha looked at all his children, a weary sigh a mere whisper off his lips. 

"I… I need to tell you about what happened." He said gravely, turning and motioning for Zeke to grab one of the chests secured to Kiaran's back. With some struggle, Zeke and Grisha unfastened the belt strap holding it there and took it off. With a nod at Zeke, he started towards the house with each chest, not turning to see if his children followed. They did, Jean taking Kiaran's reins and quickly heading to his stall in the barn behind the house. Eren followed the others into the house and sat down on one of the chairs surrounding Grisha's. Grisha himself was worried, the smell of anxiety and fear clear to his children's noses now that they were in a more enclosed environment, his father usually wore maskers of lavender to put his patients at ease, but now he smelled of sharp medicine, burning the nose and causing Eren to twitch in anxiety, releasing his own smell of dead flowers. Grisha seemed to try and calm himself before looking at each of us. By this point Jean walked in, scaring everyone with the sudden sound of the door slamming. 

"When I got to Trost," Papa started. "I went to the docks and watched all the cargo being moved from the ship. It was amazing, all the gold and jewels that were going up and down the docs. I kept getting more and more excited. I then went to see Sir Pixis at the boathouse, where he told me that everything on that ship, I owned none of it." He revealed, a gasp coming from Hitch and Annie as he continued. "I had sold the boats back to the bank in order to try and get rid of our debt. They paid a measly 7 Livres for it! No matter how much I argued that they were mine it was useless. They had the documents with my signature on it, handing over the ship to the bank all those years ago." He explained, a broken cry from Hitch all the signal he needed to keep going. 

"Defeated, I started for home. As we were walking it started to snow." 

"Snow? But it's summer!" Jean exclaimed and Grisha nodded. "It was dark and at first I thought it was rain, but then it started to stick and soon Kiaran was wading through nearly a foot of snow. It got even worse when it seemed that Kiaran and I took a wrong turn somewhere. I couldn't see anything that looked like we were heading in the right direction, the only light I had was a lantern. Poor Kiaran took a misstep and we went straight down a small summit, I managed to get off of him before he fell but… his leg was broken and he couldn't stand. I had no bullet to finish him off either."

"But that's impossible! Kiaran is walking just fine!" Jean interrupted again, earning a look from the others as Grisha nodded. "Be patient, I'm getting there. I left Kiaran there, knowing that if I were to stay we both would die. So I continued on until I came across a castle. A huge, dark and broken down castle covered in frozen flora. It looked abandoned." He explained, a shocked murmur coming from his children.  _ A castle? There is no castle near here.  _

"So I went up to the door and knocked, hoping to take shelter for the night so that I could see which way to go in the morning. With no answer, I opened the door and stepped inside. All the torches and candles were lit. The inside was immaculately clean and a fire was roaring in the sitting room. I called out again but there was no answer. But suddenly I heard a door open and went to investigate. Down the hall, two doors had opened to reveal a gorgeous dining room with fine china and a crystal chandelier. What was curious was the food, freshly made and piping hot. They had roasted pig and deer, broiled goose, all types of fruits and vegetables and even desserts and soups! It was an opulent buffet yet no one was there. I called out a few more times but once more received no answer. I thought I heard something rustling around me but couldn't find anything but a note on the table telling me to eat. I was hungry and cold so I obliged. The food was heavenly but I digress." Grisha continued, chuckling at the looks on his captivated audiences faces.

"At this point, I could feel someone watching me so I thanked them for the food and warmth, and asked if they wanted anything in return for their kindness. No reply came but a door opened once more so I followed the sound. Walking up the spiral staircase I found the door that had opened and saw a magnificent bedroom. It was fit for a king. Another note stated that I may rest here until morning. I thanked the mysterious person and slept. Most peaceful sleep I've ever had. Upon rising I went to the open foyer and thanked my gracious host again, inviting them to come to our house for dinner anytime. No reply came and I went outside to see Kiaran, leg bandaged and groomed. That wasn't the only thing odd, but I saw that he had two chests strapped to his back. When I looked inside… well…" He quickly got up and opened one of the chests, showing his children the riches within. Fine silk gowns, jewels, and gold coins lay nestled in the crimson lining of the otherwise boring old chest. His children gasped in surprise, Hitch, and Annie quick to rush over and look at the fine gowns. 

"It's… it's all here! The  _ rococo fans, _ the contouches…!" Hitch gasped, digging through the chest and finding a silver bow and golden arrows. Sasha picked up the bow and inspected it, the wood was delicately decorated with silver patterns and the string was brand new. Even Zeke's wedding band lay nestled among the beautiful finery. The only thing missing was Eren's rose. 

"As you can see, whoever patched and groomed our horse was very generous and even gave us the riches we couldn't have before." Grisha continued, motioning for everyone to sit once more so he could finish the story. "I looked through all the contents and confirmed that everything on the lists was in fact in there. I felt like the king of the world at that moment. As I was leading Kiaran out of the gardens to enter the forest, I noticed a rose bush and remembered that Eren had asked for a rose yet there was none in the chests. So, I picked one, thinking of all the things I had been given that the owner would not miss a single rose. I was wrong. A terrible roar sounded and before I could even react I was pinned to the ground. Two beasts stood before me, in the shape of a man but clearly not. Sharp teeth set in a snarl, ready to rip out my throat in a moments notice. Monstrous hands about the size of my arm held me down with claws of steel, ready to slice through me. On the beast's arms and back were sharp spikes that looked as sharp as a sword. And on their chests was a bony plating going down their front. The beasts had to be at least 4 meters tall!" Grisha exclaimed, arms waving rapidly to emphasize every word he told. 

"With a gravelly, deep voice, they told me that for my thievery and greed after all that they have done for me, I will be sentenced to death. I begged to be released, trying to reason that I didn't think they would mind me taking a single rose for my youngest son, after giving me those beyond generous gifts for all my other children. They stared long and hard before looking at one another. They seemed to come to an agreement for suddenly the hands that held me down were gone and they stood tall, looking down at me with stern eyes. They told me that I was free to go and give the rose to Eren, but only if Eren or I return by tonight. I… I agreed and left. They told me that when it was time to return, to take the rose and prick my finger, bring it to the horse and whisper in his ear ‘more than life itself'." He finished, opening the second chest to show the rose that sat atop all the riches and gold. 

He picked up the rose, careful to not prick his finger and offered it to Eren with a sad smile. "Only the best for my children." Eren took the rose with reverence, guilt flooding him in waves that if it had not been for his stupid request his father would not be in this predicament. _ It's all my fault.  _

"This… this is such bullshit. Just don't go back. Fuck that." Jean piped up, earning agreement from all his other siblings. "Yeah, just don't go back!" Sasha agreed but Grisha just shook his head sadly. "That is what I first thought, but just as I was leaving one of them warned me that should I or Eren not come back by tonight, they will kill all of us." Grisha murmured, voice steely as he thought about his beloved family dying.  _ No! It will not come to that. I will go tonight and live out the consequences. _ Grisha thought, hugging Hitch and Annie when they suddenly threw themselves at him. "This isn't fair! You can't leave daddy!" Hitch whined. Grisha just pats her back and sighed sadly. "I don't have a choice dear. I'm sorry." He consoled, a tear slipping past his defenses as he held two of his daughters.

"We can kill them!" Zeke suddenly spoke up, eyes stern and fists clenched in fury. "Sasha and I can go and kill the both of them in their sleep. Then no one has to go and we get all their riches." He added, Sasha, nodding as she stood tall, eyes alight in fury at the prospect of a beast taking her brother or father. 

"No!" Grisha bellowed, eyes hard and scent thick as he stared at the two. "You won't stand a chance. They use magic and have the element of familiar terrain. They'll kill you in an instant. No, I will go tonight." Grisha explained, earning a wail from Hitch. Eren stood there silently, the beautiful rose in his hand soft against his fingers as he stared. _ No, this is all my doing. Had I not asked Papa for the rose this situation would not have happened. Therefore I need to take responsibility. Besides, this way I won't have to be mated to Reiner. However, Papa would never allow this. Neither would Zeke or Sasha. So how would I be able to leave? _ Eren soon thought over his plan, hardening his resolve as he watched his family mourn over the loss they would soon face.  _ We all rely on him if he suddenly disappears all of us will be fucked. It's better this way.  _

"I'm going to go groom Kiaran." He finally spoke, earning confused glances from Zeke and Jean, the others to immersed in the group hug to notice as he quickly walked out the door. Thankfully his brothers did not come after him as he headed to the small stable next to his garden. Kiaran was inside, the curious Friesian nibbling on some grass sticking out from under the wall before trotting over to Eren. 

"Hey, Kiaran. Heard you had quite the adventure yesterday." Eren murmured, petting the horses ebony cheek before getting to work, brushing his forelock out of the way so that the horse could see. Eren enjoyed these moments. Kiaran was always so gentle and sweet, giving Eren little nibbles on his arm and side. The epitome of a gentle giant, standing well over Eren with the strength of 20 men yet he always made sure to reign it in when dealing with the boy. Eren talked to Kiaran about the situation, taking his time braiding the coarse forelock before finishing it off with a pretty yellow ribbon. Now that his hair was out of his eyes he began braiding the beautiful Friesian mane. Just as he started, parting the thick locks Zeke came in, looking critically at the horse for a moment but seemed satisfied with his findings he looked at Eren.

"You're not planning on going instead of father right?" He inquired, getting straight to the point, arms crossed as he watched the dutiful omega part the thick mane into different sections and brush them. Eren remained silent for a moment, trying to decide how to answer before he realized that what he said would drastically change how easy it would be for his escape. Eren sighed sadly and looked at his older brother, wishing he didn't know about his brother's inner desires. 

"No, I don't want to live with beasts. I want to be here, in my garden, with my  _ family _ . I… I really wish he didn't have to go but if it means that everyone dies…" Eren murmured, looking away and quickly forcing himself to shed tears for a more believable performance. He could smell the worry coming off his brother and considered it a success when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"I wish there was a way I could make it better…" Zeke murmured, alpha scent becoming stronger, the smell of pine sharp in Eren's nose as he twitched beneath it. Eren let out a sniffle and looked up at Zeke for a moment before shaking his head. 

"I… I just need some time alone. This is just so much to process at once I think." Eren murmured and Zeke nodded in understanding, giving his shoulder a squeeze before backing off. 

"Of course, I'll tell the others to give you some time… try to come in before the sun begins to set… to say goodbye to father." Zeke replied and Eren nodded with a small ‘I will.' and another sniffle. With that Zeke left and Eren quickly dried his tears, laughing at Kiaran's concerned snuffling and hoof beating. 

"I'm ok, Kiaran." Eren murmured, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before picking up where he left off. As he braided the hair into one long braid, he began thinking about the beasts his father talked of. "Surely, they live in that castle right? That means they allowed Papa there and gave him food and a nice bed. They even gave him such valuable items, so why would they do this over a rose? They must be nice in some manner for giving him what they did. Maybe it was something special to them?" He thought aloud, looking over to the pristine rose that lay on the door to the stall as he worked. 

"Plus, they didn't just kill him immediately. Maybe… it won't be so bad yeah?" Eren said, earning a huff from his companion. "I'll take that as a yes then. Besides, they can torture me or kill me, but to know that my family is safe… that's all that matters. That's why I have to do this. You understand right, Kiaran?" Eren exposited, humming as he finished the braid. Once done, he tied it off with another yellow ribbon and began to tack him up. Jean had taught him how to do so when he first learned to ride, so the process went smoothly as he bridled him. 

It was then that Eren felt fear, fear of the unknown, fear that maybe the beasts were just that, beasts. _ What if I never see my family again? What if… they try to follow me and the beasts kill them? Or even if I go there they still kill them all? What then? _ These dark thoughts had Eren frozen in place, staring at the reins he held so tightly.  _ I can't think like that. The only solution as of now is to go to the castle, after that I leave it to fate.  _ With this new resolve, Eren mounted Kiaran, needing a step stool to get on his back. Once comfortable he maneuvered Kiaran to the side so he could grab the rose. He accidentally pricked his finger when he grabbed the stem, almost dropping it but remembering that this was apart of the ritual. He broke off part of the stem so that he could neatly tuck the rose into his dazzling steeds mane, just a bit from his ear and forelock. 

"Now what were the words again? Something life. Life is a highway? Life sucks? Uhh… More life… More than life!" Eren looked at the horse but the horse remained still. "Huh. Thought I had it that time. Wait… more than life… Oh! It's  _ more than life-!" _ He began but was quickly cut off by another voice.

"Eren? Why are you on Kiaran? Wait, you're not taking Papa's place are you?!" Jean shouted, quickly calling out for Papa.  _ Fuck! Don't get in my way, Jean. _

"Quick! Eren's trying to take Papa's place!" Jean cried out, moving forward to grab Kiaran's reigns.  _ I'm sorry, Jean.  _

_ "More than life itself!" _ Eren cried out, Kiaran immediately rushing forward, knocking Jean on his ass as they galloped from the stable.

"Eren, NO!" He heard his father cry, turning to see him and all his siblings just outside the door. "Eren come back!" He cried again, his form becoming smaller and smaller the farther Kiaran went. Eren felt the harsh sting of tears on his cheeks but refused to acknowledge them, needing to keep forward to the future that lies ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Be excited next chapter Eren gets a grand tour of his newest prison! He'll like it I promise! Jyaa please leave a comment and subscribe for more!
> 
> Fact of the Day: Ugandan dictator Idi Amin's official title was "His Excellency, President for Life, Field Marshal Al Hadji Doctor Idi Amin Dada, VC, DSO, MC, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Seas and Conqueror of the British Empire in Africa in General and Uganda in Particular."
> 
> Dayum.
> 
> Word of the Day: 近親相姦  
> きんしんそうかん  
> Kinshinsoukan  
> (Kih-n-shih-n-soh-oo-kah-n)  
> Incest  
> Language: Japanese


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes it to the castle and finds an... unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyo. Back at it again with another late night chapter! We meet some new characters here, not necessarily the ones you think... fufufu.
> 
> Fact: A lutin is a type of hobgoblin (an amusing goblin) in French folklore and fairy tales. Female lutins are called lutines.  
> Word of the day!  
> 城   
> しろ  
> Shiro  
> (Shee-roh)  
> Castle  
> Language: Japanese

They galloped through the trees for a long time. Kiaran's breathing was erratic, but every time Eren tried to coax him to a canter or trot to slow down, Kiaran reared his head and went faster. While Eren was very worried about this but he let the horse do as he pleased. What was most odd was the foliage around them, they had veered off the beaten path quite a while ago, jumping instead into the shrubbery. At first, Eren curled in on himself, fearing the sticks that would no doubt scratch and tear at him as they were going through thick undergrowth. However, as they ran the plants seemed to move about them, moving out of Kiaran's way and repositioning themselves once they passed.  _ Perhaps it is enchanted?  _ Eren had never truly believed in magic, but this experience was sure to change his mind on the matter. 

Finally, the forest leads out into a clearing that left Eren in awe. A tree, larger and thicker than his house stood, a weeping willow with feathery tendrils brushing against the ground. As he neared it seemed to reach for him, beautiful white flowers blooming along the wispy branches that almost caressed him as he zipped by. Just as he turned to look forward he gasped, staring in awe at the giant statues before him. Easily 10 to 15 meters tall stood giant men, looking deformed and smiling down at him with maniac grins, as he looked around he noticed that there were a lot of them, as far as the eye could see, surrounding the castle.  _ Perhaps for protection? _ Eren almost feared that they would move, dead eyes seemingly following him as they flew past, but thankfully they remained inanimate. Kiaran began to slow as they neared a garden, all of its plants dead and withered as they trotted along, the shabby state of the garden appalling to Eren as he saw that the garden expanded all along the castle on what was probably all sides. 

_ Not even a single weed is alive. Who would let such a thing happen? How is this even possible? Life always finds a way!  _ Eren thought enviously, remembering how often he would have to pull weeds from his own garden at home. The only living plant he noticed was a single rose bush, when Eren tried to steer Kiaran towards it for further inspection, Kiaran huffed and pulled his head to the opposite side, continuing forward and ignoring all Eren's subtle pushes towards the bush. With a sigh of resignation, he let the horse do as he pleased, looking forward to seeing exactly where the horse planned to take him.  _ The castle. _ It was just as his father described, looking almost abandoned with old looking stone, dark empty spaces and overrun with plants. Around the castle was a mote, an old bridge with a few missing parts appearing ahead. At first, Eren squeaked when Kiaran showed no signs of stopping, trotting nonchalantly onto the not so stable looking bridge but they managed to get over unscathed. 

As they finally made it to the doors of the scary looking castle, Kiaran slowed to a stop, huffing and pawing the ground restlessly. Eren slipped down and pet his muzzle, giving him some quiet praises as he studied the door. It was a dark mahogany, gold accents in large designs decorating the ornate door, leading to a rather scary looking knocker. A lion's head with a mane of snakes. As he reached up to knock, his trusty steed quickly looked elsewhere, as if being called he began to trot to the side, merely looking at Eren for a moment when he called Kiaran back before continuing on his way. "Pfft. Probably saw a rabbit or something…" Eren murmured, lifting the heavy knocker and dropping it with a loud bang. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a brightly lit foyer. 

The theme overall, as far as Eren could tell, was most definitely red. A long, lush, red carpet lay from the entryway and up both spiral staircases leading to the second floor. The staircases were made with a very dark red mahogany, just as the small tables around the sides of the room, holding vases of bright red roses. The drapes and tapestries were all red or dark red. Splashes of dark purple broke up the brightness as well as lots of blacks. All the pillars circling him had giant black statues, carrying the pillars on their back that lead to the domed ceiling above him. Eren looked up to see a mural on the ceiling, giant humanoids resembling the large statues outside all artistically placed in a circle, surrounding to darker figures, a bright fairy hovering atop the two. Under them, a single rose painted in beautiful reds and outlined in gold. Eren got lost in the painting, looking at each beautiful stroke and detail before he was pulled back to reality by a loud bang from behind him. He whipped around and saw that one of the small tables had been knocked over, the remains of a once beautiful vase now lay shattered on the floor, surrounded by roses and excess water. Eren swore he heard what sounded like a whispered hiss, but upon seeing no one there he ignored it and moved towards the table. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Eren called out, looking around when he saw something move in the corner of his eye but nothing was there.  _ How strange.  _ He picked up a stray rose and took a slow breath. "I… My name is Eren Jaeger, son of Grisha Jaeger. I am here as promised by my father, who took a single rose from your garden for me." Eren continued, looking around now that he could distinctly hear whispers but nobody stepped forward. After a few more moments of silence, he heard a very distinct "Hange!" being whispered from behind him. He slowly turned, screaming when he saw large brown eyes so close to his own face. The poor boy fell straight on his ass, a grin taking over the perpetrators curious face. 

"So he sent his son instead of himself? Unexpected indeed!" The what Eren could only assume was a woman, spoke. She wore men's clothes, a simple white button up and dark brown pants. Most of her hair was in a messy ponytail, swinging wildly as she studied him through her thick-rimmed goggles. The rest was swinging in her face, parted down the middle and ending past her chin.  _ Is… this can't possibly be the monster my father was talking about… could it?  _

"My father didn't send me… I took the horse and left before he could stop me." Eren answered, noticing that the woman almost looked... See through. Her whole body just a bit transparent, almost like- "Are… are you a ghost?" Eren asked, a little afraid of the being in front of him, but he didn't sense any hostility from her. The being suddenly cackled, holding out a hand for him which he hesitantly took. She pulled him up and slapped him on the back. "A ghost?! No no, my dear. I am a lutine!" She screeched, leading the boy with an arm wrapped around his shoulders past the ruined vase and towards the spiral staircase on the left. 

"A lutine? You mean a house elf-?" Eren questioned but Hange quickly shushed him. "We prefer lutine thank you very much! Oh of course! Moblit, Petra! Show yourselves, he's harmless!" She suddenly ordered, two more people appearing before them. The man was tall but not nearly as tall as the woman next to Eren. He had a rounded face, dark brown eyes, and light brown hair. The girl next to him was short, smaller than even Eren with orange hair cut just above her shoulders. She was rather cute with her kind golden eyes. The two were wearing clean black pants and a crisp white button up that was neatly tucked into their pants. They gave me a little wave and looked at the woman. "The masters are trying to figure out why the snow has stopped, but they are coming back soon for dinner and advised our guest be ready by then." The girl, most likely Petra, reported and the woman nodded. 

"Mm, excellent! That means we can get Eren here accustomed before they hound him. Eren, this is Petra and Moblit. She is in charge of cleaning your room as well as hall C, D, E, and the Ballroom. Moblit is squad vice-captain of my unit. I used to be head greeter but due to unfortunate events my position is now Squad captain of halls A through D. Oh, almost forgot! My name is Hange. Pleased to meetcha." Hange introduced, letting him go in favor of circling him, studying his physique. 

"Hmmm, very nice. Nice legs, strong arms… very tan. Do you enjoy doing yard work?" She asked and Eren nodded. "Yes, I have a garden back home that I work on every day. It makes me feel closer to my mom." He answered truthfully, a little embarrassed flush tinting his cheeks when Hange began to study his face intently, using a finger to tilt his head this way and that.

"My my, what a gorgeous shade of green. Is that blue too? It almost looks like they change colors… Petra come to look at this!" Hange marveled, moving to the side so Petra could have a gander too. She smiled and patted his cheek. "In my hometown, it was considered good luck to know someone with green eyes! Good fortune too! It's a pleasure to meet you Master Eren." Petra exclaimed, holding out a hand for him to shake. He did so with a small but confused smile.  _ Master? Am I not a prisoner here? _ "Ooh what is your status? I must be mistaken but are you… an omega?" Moblit suddenly piped up, the two girls silent as they watched me curiously. 

"Uh.. yes I'm an omega." Eren murmured and Hange let out a loud yell, scaring the living shit out of poor Eren as she jumped around in what looked like elation. "YES! OUR TIME HAS COME!" She cried, Moblit trying to quiet her with placating hands but she continued to run around like a child filled with joy. As he watched the two run around in circles, Petra gently touched his shoulder to grab his attention. "You are an omega, Sir Eren?" She asked, and he nodded, confused as to what the fuss was. "Yeah, I'm the only male omega in my village. But why is she running around screaming like that?" He asked but Petra just laughed. "You'll learn as you start to get used to this place, but everything she does is big and loud. You'll have to excuse her, we do not get company often, especially not beautiful omegas like you." She praised and Eren blushed, looking to the side in hopes of hiding it but by the sound of her giggle, he was caught. 

"Eren! You must be absolutely famished! Come! You shall wait for the masters in the dining room." Hange suddenly declared, steering him towards the hall to the left of the spiraling staircases. Hange talked on and on about some of the portraits on the wall, apparently, they were late owners of the castle and she explained each of them. It wasn't until they had reached the end of the hall that she turned to a large ornate door and heaved it open. "Well, this is your stop! I spent so much time on the decor I didn't even get to talk about the masters! All well, probably better this way." She said with a sigh and smile, guiding the boy into the room and starting to close the door behind her. 

"Wait! What do you mean? What should I do?" He questioned quickly, holding his breath when she halted in order to look at him. "Well, you must be famished dear boy, sit down and eat! The masters will be here shortly to dine with you. I know they look scary but don't be alarmed. They will not harm you.” She explained gleefully, but her face soon melted into one of contemplation and seriousness. “We're all counting on you, Eren." She said cryptically, a grin the last he saw of her before the door slammed shut.  _ That was hardly reassuring. Fuck what have I gotten myself into. _

With a defeated sigh he turned, gasping at the marvel before him. The dining room was a dark green with beautiful golden accents covering the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was thorny vines dipped in gold hanging from the elaborate crystal chandeliers hanging overhead. A fire blazed just beyond the table, looking warm and brightening up the room in a homely way. What caught Eren's attention the most was the table. The dining table was long, seating at least 60 people at a time and filled to the brim with foods of all kinds.  _ Just as papa said. _ Meats and soups and all sorts of bread and fruits covered the table, the aroma heavenly to Eren's nose, his stomach growling in protest at the fact that it hasn't been filled since breakfast.  _ Well, Hange did say I was to wait for the ‘masters'. Surely I can eat while I'm here?  _ Eren reasoned as he did just that. 

Soon he was happily sitting at the head of the table closest to the door, a plate of fish and potato soup in front of him as he happily chowed down. The food was absolutely  _ sinful. I could definitely get used to this. This is much different then I had expected! So far they seem nice, and Hange said that the masters are nice, but they look scary. What does that even mean? Where are the beasts that Papa saw? _ As he was pondering this, he didn't even hear the door open behind him, nor the footsteps that silently crept behind him. It wasn't until he looked up from his now empty plate did a scream lodge itself in his throat, eyes wide in terror at the sight before him.  _ The beasts.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajajaja can't wait to hear the angry comments for that cliffhanger! I swear we truly meet the pervertsimean Beasts next chapter! 
> 
> Fact: Louis XIX was King of France for just 20 minutes.  
> 大変ね。。。  
> Word of the day!  
> La reunión predestinada ha llegado.  
> (Lah reh-oon-yoh-n preh-deh-stee-nAH-dah hah yeh-gAH-doh)((For double LL's if you want to sound native pronounce it with a J sound. Jeh-gah-doh Not too much though.))  
> The fated reunion has arrived.   
> Language: Spanish


	6. The Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have alllll been waiting for! Eren finally meets the mysterious masters of the castle. The beasts. Surprisingly, they are not as bad as Eren originally thought and.... is he... flirting with him?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I forgot to post this last night so here you go. So I included pictures at the end that I used for Levi/Rivaille titan form. I don't know the artist as I found them on google images but if anyone knows who drew them let me know so I can credit them. Also, I began playing Pokemon Go again and I want friends. My friend code thing is 1283 6918 7012. My name is still DamonTheGayman. Or give me your friend code and I'll put it in. Sorry, that is off track anyway also want to tell y'all that I am in college. Somehow. But that means I have assignments to do and don't necessarily have time to write. SO instead of every Friday, I'm going to try either every Sunday or every other Sunday. I would love to update more but I also have papers to write and shit so sorry. 
> 
> Fun Fact: The fork came to Italy before any other European country because of pasta.  
> have y'all noticed that the fact of the day tends to have some sort of relation to the chapter as a whole or part of the chapter? I choose these on purpose. 
> 
> Word of the day: 刺す  
> さす  
> Sasu  
> (Sah-soo)  
> To Stab  
> Language: Japanese

Terror clawed at Eren’s gut, making him want to both run and hide at the sight before him. 

On either side of the decadent table stood the beasts, two of them towering over his form as he quivered in his seat. The beast to his left had raven black hair swept to either side of its pale face, its light blue eyes peeking out from beneath the windswept bang with a gleam of interest. Its mouth was filled with sharp canines, the two largest on either side of its mouth, peaking above the thin lower and upper lip in a truly menacing display. Eren could see that parts of its cheeks were gone, revealing the teeth laying underneath. Black was streaked around the eyes of the beast, almost looking like it could be makeup, but through the white shirt the beast wore Eren could see that there were black markings on its chest as well. It had long, pointy ears and Eren could see that the beast actually had an undercut like Jean. 

The other one looked similar however there were minute changes. This one instead of blue eyes had silver, its hair was styled with a part down the middle, bangs ending just past its nose but with same shaved sides. Their mouths were the same, this one having smaller canines than the other, but Eren saw that the black around this one's eyes was much more vast, the spiked pattern nearly reaching its long ears. If he had to guess he'd say the beasts were probably two and a half meters tall. Eren could also see that despite their deformities, they still had rather humanoid features. Thin black eyebrows, a thin and small nose that upturned slightly at the end. But what caught Eren's attention the most, was the earthy smell coming from the two, roses and rain tickling his nose as he recognized the underlying scent of alphas.

_Holy fucking shit._

The one on his left leaned closer, Eren squeaking in fear and hiding his face in hopes that whatever they had planned wouldn't hurt. He felt the hot breath of the beast on his head, the sounds accompanying the action suggested that the beast was _sniffing_ him. It let out a low growl, Eren's shoulders shaking in fear when he felt a light touch on his hair. "... soft. He smells different." A voice murmured, dark and deep. So much so he felt a shiver run up his spine. _What the…!?_ "I can smell him from here. He smells like the forest flowers mother used to pick. But you're right, he does smell different." Another voice replies, two hands stroking his hair now as he slowly lowered his hands from his face. _This… doesn't feel aggressive. Didn't Hange say that they look scary but were actually nice? Wasn't she talking about the masters of the castle? Are… these the masters!?_

With newfound courage he looked up, steeling himself to not back down, especially now that he knows they are alphas. He will not back down. The two looked at him quizzically, noting the steel behind his eyes with favor. 

"Not bad…"

"Your eyes a gorgeous." 

They both murmured at the same time. Eyes glued to him as they pulled out two chairs and promptly sat down. The one on his left with the pretty blue eyes sat with his head in his hands, staring deeply into Eren's own before he couldn't stand to look any longer. The one on his right sat up straight but was still studying him with interest. _Ok then…_

 **_"What's your name?"_ ** All three of them asked at the same time, a small silence drifting between them before Eren let out a small laugh. This seemed to brighten the mood considerably, both princes looking at one another in delight before back at their newest guest. 

"The name's Levi." The silver eyed beast introduced, looking at his brother expectantly when all he did was stare at their guest. _Moron._ His brother seemed to hear this thought and glared, before looking back at the beautiful boy before him. "I'm Rivaille. You have a beautiful face." He suddenly complimented, causing Eren to blush and look away from his probing blue eyes. _He's so blunt!_

"Umm, I'm Eren Jaeger…" He responded.

 **_"Eren."_ ** They said in unison, testing the name out. "What are you? A beta? Why do you smell so good?” Rivaille questioned, leaning forward to get a better whiff of the succulent scent. Fast as lightning, Levi picked up a spoon and quickly threw the golden utensil at his imbecile of a brother. Rivaille was quick to catch it before it hit him in the face, but his glare towards Levi was nonetheless murderous. 

_“Levi.”_

“Remember what Erwin taught us dipshit? You don’t go up and sniff people like an animal. _Dumbass.”_ Levi shot back and looked at the boy who was now remembering his and Jean’s old squabbles at the dinner table. It reminded Eren very quickly what kind of situation he was in. These were beasts, who wanted to take either his family or his freedom. He sunk farther into the red cushioned chair, remembering now that he will never see Jean and his stupid horse face ever again. Or Sasha and Hitch. No one. He kept in the tears that desperately wanted to flow free, unwilling to show weakness, after all, they could easily use it against him. 

Rivaille growled lowly at his brother but quickly cut the sound off when he noted the subtle fear in the brunet’s eyes. He sat up straight and went back to studying the delicious smelling male in front of him. “So what is it then?” He asked, Levi leaning forward for he was also curious. _His smell is that of the summer, of the mote and flowers in a warm summer breeze. This was not the smell of an alpha… but he smelled nothing of any beta he knew. This smell was much different, sweet like honey and makes me want to hide him away from everything. Is this…?_ Levi thought, eyes widening as he came to the sudden realization. _An-_

“I’m an omega.” Eren answered, shrinking back when both stood up suddenly.

“Impossible.”

“But he has a dick!” 

Both Eren and Levi looked at Rivaille, the former in embarrassment and the later in amusement. “What an astute observation, Rivaille. Tell me, when did you check?” Levi asked with a deep timber that did _not_ send a shiver down Eren’s spine. _Fuck._ “I mean… he’s obviously got one!” Rivaille defended and quickly looked to the blushing boy for support. Upon being put on the spot once again, Eren looked away before nodding. Rivaille pumped his fist in victory, smirking at his unamused brother in triumph. Levi merely rolled his eyes before looking at the young man. 

“But that’s impossible. Only females can be omegas.” Levi reasoned, remembering what his uncle taught him when he was younger all those decades ago. Eren immediately shook his head and hesitantly offered his arm to Levi. One of the primary scent glands was on the wrist, and would with no doubt confirm that while yes he had a penis, he was still an omega. 

“Male omegas are rare but yet here I am.” Eren murmured, blushing when the beast with claws that could easily rip the vulnerable flesh of his wrist seemed to almost reverently pull his wrist closer. Levi was cautious, wanting to be gentle with their newest guest as to not scare him off. When his nose was only a few centimeters away he inhaled, eyes nearly rolling in their sockets at the delicious smell coming off the boy. _Is this the smell of an omega?_ It’s been decades since he had last seen one, and he hadn’t presented as an alpha before the time of his curse so his sense of smell for secondary genders had yet to register then. The boy smelled like a warm day in his mother’s garden, invitingly sweet like the honey treat their mother gave them when they were being good. 

Rivaille watched the exchange with thinly veiled jealousy, wanting to smell that heavenly scent up close just as his brother was. _That bastard, hogging Eren’s scent._ He let out a low whine, getting the boy’s attention and meaningfully eyeing his wrist. The boy quickly realized what he wanted and hesitantly obliged, holding out his hand for the jealous beast. Rivaille held in a groan, not as gently as his brother he smashed his nose into the gland, barely holding back a growl with the onslaught of sweet omegan scent. Eren was quickly growing shy, a blush staining his cheeks as the two beasts found that he was indeed an omega. 

Levi let go first, feeling the soft skin of the boy's wrist one last time before letting go, allowing the boy to retract his arm and glaring at Rivaille and letting out a warbled growl until he looked up. Rivaille knew exactly what his brother wanted, but in spite, he looked at the omega and gave a small kiss to the inside of his wrist before letting go. Levi growled loudly but quickly quieted when he saw the fear on Eren’s face. _“Bastard.”_ They both snarled before calming and looking at the boy, Eren’s face a deep red as he kept rubbing the spot they touched.  

“Um… are you two… brothers?” He asked, beautiful eyes darting from one to the other. They nodded and Rivaille smiled, but all it did was show off more teeth, causing Eren to shudder. “Yes, sadly. We’re twins.” He answered and Levi huffed. “Yeah, and I’m the oldest.”

“By 2 minutes!”

“Still older.” He smirked, watching Rivaille rile himself up needlessly. Levi ignored him for the moment and looked back at the boy. “We weren’t expecting an omega. We thought for sure with all that bravado he had that the beta would come back.” Eren looked down for a moment and sighed. 

“He was. He wanted to say goodbye to all of us before he had to leave but… I took the horse and ran. He picked that rose for me, so I should be the one to accept the punishment.” Eren explained. He looked up at the two for a moment and asked, “I… are you… going to eat me?” He murmured, not daring to look in their eyes. The twins looked at one another before Levi leaned forward, a finger beneath Eren’s chin so he could look into the other’s eyes. _Fear. He thought we were going to kill him, eat him, yet he still came? This omega... Eren is very brave._

“No. We won’t harm you, omega. You are the new master of the castle.” Levi murmured and Rivaille nodded too, eyeing his brother's finger on the boy's skin. Eren was shocked, eyes widening as he stared at both Levi and Rivaille in astonishment. _I’m… what?_

“The new… master?” Eren whispered, eyes wide in confusion as he looked from one to the other to see if they were possibly joking. They were not. 

“Yes, you will be the newest master of the castle. Should anyone disrespect you and make you uncomfortable, tell us immediately and we will deal with them.” Rivaille explained, his eyes narrowed in seriousness as he thought about anyone making Eren uncomfortable. Levi was in a similar state, already imagining Hange doing something weird to the poor boy. _Hopefully, Petra or Moblit will be able to control her._ It was wishful thinking but as he looked at the boy's eyes, he knew that this was their only chance. “I…” Eren started, a little uncomfortable with the attention it got him from the two. 

“I don’t understand. Am I not here as a punishment? Why…?” He tried to finish but was overcome once again with emotion. _Dammit._

“It is punishment enough, to have to see our faces, our hideous and monstrous forms, every day. Now, we do have rules that you must follow.” Levi began, “One, you may go outside but be mindful that we are trapped in an eternal winter, we don’t understand why the sun began to shine today but it quickly became a storm once more a little before we came inside.”

“Two,” Rivaille says, “if you go outside, do not leave the boundary line. Everything around the castle is ours, but as soon as you step foot in the forest, we can no longer protect you. There are wild animals and monsters that would love to add you to their menu.”

“Three,” Levi drawls, “Every evening at 7, we are to have dinner together. Don’t be late or we will come to find you instead.” He warns, a smirk pulling at his lips, revealing a large array of sharp canines. Eren gulped audibly. 

“Four,” Rivaille continues, glaring at the way Levi was staring at the boy. “You are to be in your room for the night at 11, and you can leave your room at 7 that morning. Do not leave your room, for any reason other than a true emergency. Outside of those times, you may go anywhere you want within our property. The only exception to this rule is if you decide to… sleep in my room- OW!” Rivaille growled at his brother, a knife sticking out of his left shoulder, small droplets of blood streaming down his arm and onto the table. “Levi what the FUCK?!” He growled and Levi growled right back, another knife in hand should he decide to need it.  
  
“Don’t make such tasteless jokes! As if I’d ever let him sleep in the pigsty you call your _dungeon!”_ Levi chastised, anger steaming off him in near palpable waves. The sound of fabric ripping loud in the room as Rivaille stood to face his brother. “It’s not a pigsty! Just because I don’t bleach my room every week-” “I saw dust in there the other day, it’s disgusting, like you!” Levi retorted, the spikes on his arms and spine elongating with his anger and jealousy. 

Eren stood there in abject horror, ignoring their verbal spat as he watched the blood. Eren’s whole being was shaking, watching them roar at one another like children. _He’s bleeding, why are they fighting when he is seriously hurt._ “STOP IT!” He yelled, the room quieting as the two looked at him in surprise. “Eren-” Levi started but Eren was not having it. “Sit your asses down NOW.” He ordered, surprised when they immediately did as told. He huffed and let his instinct to heal to push him forward until he stood before Rivaille. He gently moved the beast to face him, analyzing the wound critically. The hilt of the knife stuck out his shoulder, the entirety of the blade buried within the poor man. 

“My dad is a doctor and taught me quite a bit of the practice should the need arise.” Eren explained, grabbing a chalice of water and placing it close for when he needed it. _I need some sort of gauze for when I pull it out._

“Eren, you just need to pull it out-” Rivaille started, hand going towards the knife to pull out the annoying silverware. He was stopped, however, by a hand clutching his arm. Rivaille’s breath hitched, lodged in his throat at the beauty that was Eren Jaeger. Small tears in his green eyes, face twisted in worry, over _him_ of all things, and a fury that was not in his eyes earlier. “Don’t take it out! I need to find something to stop the blood and help it clot! Just relax, ok? I know it hurts but you need to sit still.” Eren ordered, worriedly looking around for something before just taking off his shirt, shredding the light green fabric into strips. The brothers looked at each other in astonishment, realizing then that it probably wasn’t normal for wounds to disappear in a tendril of smoke. However, this situation allowed the two princes to look at the boy’s chest, a warm feeling bubbling in their gut at the sight of hard abs and taut muscles. 

“Rivaille, I’m gonna take it out now. It’s gonna hurt, but don’t move ok?” Eren tried to comfort the beast, taking a clawed hand and squeezing it to try and help comfort him. Levi zeroed in on that hand, jealousy flaring quickly at all the attention Rivaille was getting from the brat. 

“Oi, Eren! Don’t waste your time. His wound will heal in seconds once the knife is taken out.” Levi huffed, arms crossed as he willed the spikes in his arms to recede now that he wasn’t as angry. 

“Eh? What are you talking about? We wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place if you hadn’t fucking _stabbed_ him like that!” Eren shot back, one hand on Rivaille’s shoulder and the other gripping the handle of the utensil tightly. “Alright… 1… 2…!” He counted, pulling it out on 2, surprised when Rivaille merely grunted. Eren quickly grabbed the water, slowly pouring it over the wound to try and cleanse it as best as he could with what he had. The wound was actually rather clean, and from what Eren could see it had already clotted. _What the fuck…?_ He wondered but quickly continued, taking one of the strands of his shirt and tying it tightly around the beasts arm to stop any blood. With a sigh he viewed his work done, moving to sit back down when he felt a sudden tug on his arm. 

 _“Rivaille!”_ Levi growled, a new fork in hand when Eren suddenly felt himself being pulled against the now standing Rivaille. Eren’s head was dizzy with the sudden new perspective against Rivaille’s chest. “What-”

“Can you,” He started, blue eyes glittering with mirth as he stared at his ‘captive’. “Kiss it better?” He requested softly, barely dodging the fork his brother threw. Eren stared wide-eyed, blush spread across his face as he considered. _This is so embarrassing and… do I really have a choice? These guys could literally kill me at any moment! Plus… he did ask nicely, I guess._ With that in mind, he leaned up onto his tippy toes and gave the rag and kiss. A new shredding sound resounded in the room, and when Eren looked back he saw that Levi had blood dripping down his face. 

“Eren, bandage me up too.” 

“LEVI!” Eren shouted, running over to the profusely bleeding Levi. From the blood dripping from the claws on his hands, Eren guessed that he had done this to himself. “Levi… that must hurt… why?” Eren asked moving to grab the remnants of his shirt and dipping it in water. Levi sat down so that they would be face to face, Eren gently wiping away the blood to yet again find that his wound had already stopped bleeding. Upon closer inspection, he also noticed 3 large, silver looking blades sticking out of his forearm just below his elbow. They ended halfway down his arm, and each one was in the middle of a large black stripe, almost like a tiger that thinned out as it wrapped around the arm. He stared in awe, as Levi calmed down the blades slowly sank into his arm once more, leaving the three black stripes. Levi was smirking as he watched the brat’s reaction. “Levi-”

“Kiss it better. Please.” He ordered and Eren rolled his eyes but did as asked. Levi hummed and looked at his brother with a smirk. _‘Payback’s a bitch in’nit?’_ He mouthed, enjoying the doting he received from the concerned boy. Rivaille growled and brought up his own claws, ready to mutilate any body part necessary if it meant he got Eren away from his brother. However, Eren was quick to catch on as to what the two were doing and glared menacingly at Rivaille.

“Don’t. You. DARE. I am _not_ going to do jack shit if you hurt yourself!” Eren called out, realizing that the wound was quick to heal itself on the two beasts. “To think I used my favorite shirt on your dumb asses…” He grumbled, walking over to his chair to pout at the two of them. He stared the two down, crossing his arm to hide his naked chest from the two. The two stared at one another for a moment and quickly moved to the boy’s side. Eren looked at the two as they kneeled on either side of his chair passively on the outside, but on the inside he was scared. Did I go too far? Do I even want to live at this point!? Saying such things when they can literally kill me....

“We’re sorry.” Levi apologized, eyes to the floor in submission. This greatly surprised Eren, to see an alpha, both alphas submissive to him. _What?_

“We don’t get visitors often, especially not beautiful omegas such as yourself. We are out of practice.” Rivaille elaborated, the two looking up at the boy’s confused eyes. 

“Hange!” Levi called out, surprising Eren as they both stood to go back to their seats. 

“Yes, sir!” Hange responded, a smile on her face as she saw the masters.

“Take Eren to his room. He must be exhausted.” Rivaille ordered and began to pile food onto his plate. Eren stared in confusion at the sudden switch but nonetheless stood, following Hange and ignoring the weird twist in his gut. 

“Um… goodnight then,” Eren said, his view quickly obstructed by Hange closing the door. Once the two were alone they let out a sigh, quickly turning into a growl as they stared at one another. 

“ _‘Kiss it better’_ , really?” Rivaille taunted, throwing a chicken leg into his gaping maw, chewing loudly to further snuff his brother. Levi growled, the poor spoon in his hand bending to his will.  
  
“You started it! Making Eren take care of you like that… Then you propositioned him to sleep with you! Are you fucking nuts!?” He snarled. Rivaille merely shrugged. 

“You’ve seen him. He makes my gut tingly and I always trust my gut. I think he truly is the one to save us. Well, at least me.” Rivaille chuckled, barely dodging the fork that flew his way. “Oi! Stop throwing knives at me!”

“Stop looking at Eren like a prized deer!” Levi ordered but quickly remembered that this type of violence had made the boy scared of him earlier. He let out a long breath to calm himself, looking again at Rivaille. “We need to do this carefully. We can’t fight like this around him or he’ll only ever fear us. We have to treat each other nicely while he’s around at least.” 

“Yeah, but making you look bad makes me look better. Upping my chances of breaking the curse.” Rivaille replied and Levi held back his growl. _Relax. Or you’ll never be able to control it._ Levi reminded himself. “You don’t think I can do the same for you? We need to work together. Maybe the curse will work with one person instead of two?” He questioned.

“Pfft, it’s already gonna take a miracle to get the omega to love _one_ of us, but you wanna see if he’ll love _both_ of us!? Have you seen us? We don’t know how to interact with normal people!” Rivaille growled, the worry clear in his eyes as he looked up at his ‘big’ brother. “As much as I wished it were possible, it isn’t. Nobody liked us _before_ we were cursed… We need to fight for it. For the first few weeks, we both will be around him, whoever he seems to favor, will get to spend more time with him. Hopefully, by then the curse will break for whoever he loves. No sore losers. Deal?” Rivaille took a claw and ripped into his palm, holding it out for his brother while ignoring the steady stream of blood bearing down on the tablecloth. 

“I love you, Rivaille. But I won’t go easy on you. I… I miss being human. I miss the sun. I _will_ win Eren’s heart.” Levi vowed, cutting his palm open as well. “Once I am human, I will find someone, anyone who could love you, brother.” He reached forward and gripped Rivaille’s hand. The two shook on it. “Tch, I admire your courage, but it is _I_ who will win Eren’s heart. But… I also will find you, someone, to love you. I swear it.” Rivaille countered. 

**_I… I will find a way to make Eren mine._ **

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo did you like that? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and did I ever mention that I LOOOOVE jealous Levi. You will be seeing this a lot. Also please friend me on Pokemon Go! (If anyone still plays lol) Do you guys like my version of Titan Levi/Rivaille? Anything you want the two to talk about or anything you wanna see? I have the entire plot written out but I don't really have anything for the conversations they have with Eren or fun scenes etc. so if there is anything you suggest I might write it in!
> 
> Fun Fact: Cuddling triggers the same neurological reaction as taking painkillers.
> 
> Word of the Day: 初対面  
> しょたいめん  
> Shotaimen  
> (Shyo(Don't completely get rid of the dip in y but don't over pronounce it either)- ty- meh-n)  
> First Meeting  
> Language: Japanese


	7. Mystery Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is introduced to his room and cannot believe his new accommodations! He also is confused by a certain mystery girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo here is the chapter as promised! I hope I will be able to post again before Halloween but hey I'm a college student! Anyway, hope you like it! Also, I have this story scripted from start to finish, but there is a lot of fluffy type shit that I don't have, like this chapters meeting between Levi, Rivaille, and Eren. If y'all have any ideas you think I should incorporate into the story, or want to see the three idiots do something, please tell me!
> 
> Fact: The average person has 1,825 dreams per year.
> 
> Word Of The Day: 夢  
> ゆめ  
> Yume  
> (Yuu-meh)  
> Dream  
> Language: Japanese

As they walked through the winding staircase of what Hange so lovingly called Tower K, she explained the structure of the castle. “The castle is made up of three floors, We are in A section, the first being where you had eaten with Levi and Rivaille. It’s called Dining Hall 1A as it is one of four dining halls on the floor. Right now we are headed to your room, which can only be accessed through the second or third floor through either the Great Chamber or 2A and 3A.” Hange rambled on, the halls all blending together as Eren tried to remember every tidbit of information. “Is that where all the bedrooms are?” Eren asked and Hange laughed. “Not even remotely. The Masters live in the tower above the Great Chamber so that they can be sure to see any threats coming. It used to be one large room but they separated it for privacy sakes. All other bedrooms are in chambers 2C, 3C, 2B, and 3B. Those are now for us and they used to be for the masters when they were younger. Also for other royals and diplomats from all over. I know the floor plan by heart and you will too eventually.” Hange explained and Eren chuckled. 

“Very creative naming. 3B, 3C, 2B, 2C…” Eren murmured and Hange let out a long sigh. “Yes, I know. I had such _ good _ names for them too! A long time ago I had every room named a sacred name, the naming process itself took so long! Hall Sawney and Chamber Bean and… well for some reason the masters said it was too hard to remember so they gave Erwin the task of renaming everything. Damn titanic bastards…” Hange grumbled and Eren couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Ok well, what did you call my bedroom than before Erwin changed it?” He asked and Hange stilled for a moment, halting on the step they were on before looking back at him. 

“Chamber of the Reine.” She answered and continued upward. Eren was confused at the long pause but didn’t ask about it, hoping to not interfere on a touchy subject. “Um… I also wanted to know if you knew where Kiaran, I mean my horse is?” Eren quickly asked, worried that his trusted companion was locked outside in the cold. Hange laughed and patted his shoulder. “Not to worry dear! We put him in the stable. The stable boys were very happy to have someone new to tend to, so he is in good hands.” Just as he was about to ask another question, they finally reached a door at the top of the staircase. 

When Hange did open it, Eren saw that it was to a small bridge connecting the main part of the castle to what must have been Tower K, the Chamber of the Reine. Lights flickering within small lanterns guided there way, causing eerie shadows to flick across the pure white snow.

“Careful Eren. There’s a lot of ice here and the Masters would maim me if you fell.” Hange semi joked and began walking to the tower, being very mindful of the ice. As they stepped outside and onto the icy pathway, Eren was about to find a spot with little ice to step on but found none. He went to grab the handrail, expecting to put his hand in snow and saw that it was just very wet, but no snow. Hange quickly took notice as the snow stopped falling, and the snow and ice quickly began to melt right before her eyes. 

“Um… Hange?” Eren called out and Hange nodded. “Yes… It seems the weather is clearing up once more. Curious indeed. It was snowing as I stepped out here…” She murmured to herself, looking back at their guest with intrigue. “Hopefully that means the weather will continue to get better, maybe the masters can show you the garden.” Hange smiled at the boy’s elated expression. 

“Really!?”

“Really. This is your new room.” Hange affirmed, opening a heavy wooden door into a small antechamber that led to an archway with opened doors. The fact that it was called  _ Chamber of the Reine _ should probably have clued him in on how beautiful it would end up looking.

Eren couldn’t believe  _ this  _ was his room. It was large, as soon as he walked through the extravagant open archway lay a beautiful pool on his left. The thing was almost dome-like, nearly as tall as him and looked like the inside of a geode. Beautiful blue crystals twinkled in the light, the mouth and roof of the pool completely covered in roses and beautiful orchids. In fact, most of the room was covered in some sort of flower vine or shrub, it was honestly enchanting and the soothing smell of flowers made Eren relax significantly. He looked inside the pool, noting that it turned a dark blue the farther down it got, but he couldn’t see a bottom. 

“The water is enchanted.” Hange suddenly piped in, suddenly standing beside him. He looked at her questioningly and she cackled, leaning down to splash a bit of the water. “This water will heal any wound you have. Watch.” She explained, quick as lightning scraping the back of her hand against the crystal backdrop. Eren gasped, surprised these people even survived this long with the amount of self-mutilation he’s witnessed so far. She stuck her hand in the water and grinned at the boy. Eren looked at his own hands, covered in small scratches from the ride over to the castle. He hesitantly placed his hands beside hers. When nothing happened he looked at her with a raised brow.

“Look.” She ordered with a laugh. With a huff he obliged and looked into the pool, small, twinkling lights began to emerge, floating up from the deep and towards their outstretched hands. They looked squishy and golden, a hood with tiny tendrils dragging behind them. 

“What are they?” He dared to ask, watching in awe at the small glowing creatures that quickly engulfed Hange and his hands. They felt soft and squishy, almost jelly-like as they tickled his hand.

“Méduses. They sleep at the bottom of the pool until they sense pain or sadness.” After a few moments, they faded, slipping into the deeper darkness of the pool and Hange took her hand out. “See? Completely healed.” She showed him her knuckle, completely repaired and glistening with the water. He pulled his own out and saw that all the little cuts were completely healed. 

“If you drink the water it can help you retain your youth, and heal illnesses within. Quite nifty really.” She said with a laugh and Eren couldn’t help but agree.  _ Very nifty. That could help so many people! _

“That’s… amazing. Is that what you all drink?” He asked and she laughed. “No no. We are naturally able to take on any form. The age we choose does not reflect our true age at all. But the masters occasionally drink it, but I cannot tell you why yet. That is their story to tell.” She finished cryptically, turning to show him the rest of the room. It was made of small archways, beautiful twisting pillars made of marble reaching up to the ceiling. The walls were a baby blue with gold accents of deer and other fauna that was covered with vines. Vines and branches covered the entirety of the ceiling. However, Eren could tell that if he were to push it all away that there would be a vivid painting of the night sky. He could see beautiful golden stars in some of the open areas but hoped that one day he would see it in its entirety. The room was very open and spacious, a bed residing in between two small nooks on either side of the wall. It was a four poster frame, but instead of carved wood, it used what looked like birch tree branches, natural curves as they extended into the nest of vines above. Vines of roses climbed the bedposts and created a woven curtain over the top of the bed.  _ How is this even possible?! The amount of watering this room must need... _

The bed was huge and could easily fit all his siblings on it, covered in beautiful furs of what looked like, elk, deer, wolf, and bear. The windows to the left of the bed showed what would have been a garden had the snow stopped falling. They were beautiful stained glass images of birds and deer on the bottom of the frames, a rainbow of colors streaming onto the floor and creating the scene there too. Just beyond the field, he saw a beautiful lake, the moonlight reflecting off the ice. To the right of the bed was a fireplace, an armoire, a dresser, and a nook. The fire was ablaze and Eren could feel the warmth of it from here, happy to get out of the cold considering he wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore.  _ Stupid Levi and Rivaille. Making me rip up my only shirt. My _ favorite  _ shirt!  _ Eren just sighed and looked back out the frosting windows. “It wasn’t snowing when I got here, is it usually like this?” Eren asked and Hange sighed. 

“It has snowed for a very long time, but today in the early morning after your father left, it all melted. It had been the first time any of us had seen that in  _ years _ . As soon as I left you in the dining hall for the masters I went to get some sun but found it had begun snowing once more. I hope it will shine again, we all miss the warmth of summer.” Hange explained, looking out with him for a moment before turning. “I must go to get the masters ready for bed, I’m afraid. All clothes are in the armoire over on the other side of your bed, and your pajamas are on the nightstand. I know this is a lot to take in, but you will soon learn that this place isn’t nearly as bad as you think it is.” With that, she winked and quickly left, crossing the covered stone bridge that connected to the main castle.

_ There are so many things I don’t understand. This isn’t going how I expected at all!  _ Eren just sighed, looking out at the freshly fallen snow shining in the moonlight, wishing instead to see the garden from earlier.  _ Well, guess I should just go to bed at this point. Maybe a fresh mind will help me in this situation.  _ He thought, going over to the nightstand to find a beautiful, yellow nightshirt. It was of very high quality, silk in a charming yellow with roses stitched up and down the collar and sides. The collar was also trimmed with frilly white lace, small beads that looked like pearls dotting across the front of it.  _ This… they must be filthy rich! This feels like real silk, the expensive kind from China! Pearls are hundreds of Sols, each! There’s over twenty here!  _ When Eren stopped fawning over the shirt he sighed and just accepted that these people were obviously rich and he was going to be getting quite the royal treatment while here. 

With that thought, he changed and sighed at the silk gliding against his skin, quick to dive into the warm covers. The fur tickled his nose for a moment but as he found a comfortable position he couldn’t help but let a tear slip past his closed eyelids. 

He may be living the royal life now, in a castle with his own room and all the finery in the world, but it wouldn’t replace the happiness he felt at home. When he ate with Sasha, hunted with Zeke, wrestled with Jean, Shopped with Annie and Hitch. When he talked to Papa about his day with the patients. All of it… was gone. 

And with that, he fell asleep.

 

**-Beauty & the Beasts-**

 

The stench of death curled vilely in his nose, legs shaking with exertion as he ran.

_ Fear.  _ Choking Eren in ways he couldn’t believe as he ran through the small town.

Screams of people echoed around him as he rushed passed burning and crumbled houses, listening to the cries of anguish as people were swallowed and stomped on.

Titans. He hated them. He didn’t know what they were, or how they got here, but he knew he  _ hated _ them with his very being. The grotesque beings stood tall above him, he could see them ambling about as he turned from street to street, trying to grab him, eat him. He somehow knew that if he got to the wall, he would be safe.  _ They couldn’t get me there, right? They can’t get past the wall after all! _ The thought was useless in this situation though and he knew it. After all, for 100 years they thought that, and yet he can hear them biting down, feel the blood splatter onto his skin as he zipped past. The monsters walking through the town were all looking at him, dead eyes and creepy grins all directed at the boy running for his life amongst the bloodstained streets of Shiganshina.

“... Please…” A sudden voice came from his right, soft and fearful that caused Eren to slow to a stop. A young girl with black hair sat there, a beam from one of the houses on her leg. She looked at him with dull, grey eyes, all the fight within them gone as she seemed resigned to her fate as person after person ignored her, running passed the boy towards the gate. Her leg was obviously stuck, but being as she was on her stomach she could do little to lift the splintered beam herself. 

“Please… anyone… help me…” She cried… eyes hollow as she watched a titan draw closer to them. Her voice snapped him into action, running over to the girl and grabbing the beam. With a growl, he lifted as much as he could, but the thing was damn heavy.  _ Fuck!  _

“Oi! This thing is heavy, so when I count to three, I’m gonna lift this as much as I can. Try and pull your leg out while I relive some of the pressure ok?” Eren quickly explained, shaking her shoulders when she merely stared in shock. “Do you understand!?” Eren quickly shouted, seemingly pulling her from her own thoughts as she quickly nodded. With a relieved sigh he quickly got in position, readying himself to lift with all his might. “Ok… one, two… three!” He grunted and his arms burned with the effort, but the girl slowly was able to pull her leg out. With a victorious shout, he dropped the beam and looked at her leg.  _ Definitely broken. Fuck, that means she won't be able to walk let alone run!  _ A loud scream caught his attention, turning to see that only a few houses away, a woman was flailing in the hand of a Titan as it brought her to its mouth. “Shit!” 

He quickly bent over and grabbed her, finding her to be a lot heavier than he thought she would be. Once he had her securely in a bridal style hold, he took off. He wasn’t going nearly as fast now, but he hoped that he would be fast enough to get them through the gates before the Titans could get them. 

“Why?” The girl suddenly spoke, when he looked down he found her eyes boring into his, suddenly alight with a fire that wasn’t there before. “Huh? Why what?” He responded, yelling out when he nearly tripped over a severed leg. He clutched her tightly on instinct when he nearly fell but quickly righted himself, breathing erratically with all the impromptu exercise. 

“Why did you save me? It’s too late if you don’t leave me here. They’re going to shut the gates soon, and you’re not fast enough to get to it. Not unless you put me down. You could reach it, but not while carrying me.” She suddenly said, Eren’s eyes widening in shock at her words.  _ Is she… suggesting that I leave her here? To get eaten and killed?!  _

“There’s absolutely no fucking way that I’m just gonna leave you here. You’ll die!” Eren argued, dodging building debris with as much grace as a drunk elephant. 

“But you will live. Do you wanna die?” She asked again and Eren growled. “No! I don’t wanna die, and I ain’t lettin’ you die either! The wall is right there! We’re almost there! My dad is a doctor, he’ll fix your leg, and you’ll be able to run again in no time.” Eren shouted, tears going down his face when he saw that titans were slowly closing in on the two. Everyone else seemed to be gone, just Eren, the girl, and the corpses remained on the streets.  _ Has everyone already died!? Have they all reached the wall?! I swore there were people behind me.  _

“They are closing in, Eren. You have to choose, do you want to die, or do you want to live?” She asked, her hands firmly holding his cheeks in order to force him to look at her. The sound of Titans approaching behind him made him want to cry, but he couldn’t give up now. He couldn’t. 

“I choose to live! If you want to live you have to fight!” He yelled at her, adjusting his hold and running even faster, barely dodging a Titan’s hand as it swatted at the two like pesky flies. “Then let me go. You aren’t fast enough to outrun them while carrying me. I’ll distract them as you escape.” She murmured this time, eyes dead serious as she studied the panicking boy. 

“No!” He was hyperventilating now, feeling as if the Titans were above him at this point, their hot breath against his neck as death drew ever closer. “I won’t let you die! Fight to live dammit!” He screamed, foot catching on a sizeable rock as he began to fall. He quickly twisted himself, not wanting to hurt the girl in his arms who seemed to have a death wish. Faces began to appear above them, hollow eyes watching the two as hands of all sizes reached for them. He cried, turning over to hide her beneath himself, the last thing he could do and hope that they’ll think her dead already. “I’m sorry… I…”  _ I’m gonna die.  _

“Eren… thank you.” She said with a smile. Eren froze, unsure as to why she could look so elated, considering they were about to be slaughtered like cattle and eaten alive. Her whole body began to glow at that moment, a blinding light that seemed to block out everything but her voice. “Eren, when you awaken, go to the bower. Find  _ him _ .” She ordered, his whole body feeling as if it were floating.  _ Am I… still dying? Have I already been eaten? Who is  _ him _?  _ Eren’s questions remained unanswered as his mind blanked, and he fell asleep once more.

 

**-Beauty & the Beasts-**

 

“Oi, shut the fuck up! You’re going to wake him up, dumbass!” Levi hissed, watching as his idiot twin tried to gently touch the sleeping omega and call him beautiful.  _ Honestly, how are we even fucking related. Fucking moron.  _ However, it would be a lie if Levi said he also didn't want to touch the gorgeous boy. The sun streaming in and reflecting off his tan skin as if kissed by summer herself. His soft brown hair sticking every which way that Levi dare say looked cute.  _ But that doesn’t mean Rivaille can rub his grubby hands on him.  _ Rivaille huffed and rolled his eyes, leaning in close and inhaling the sweet omegan scent from the boy's hair.  _ Fuck. This smell is nearly addicting.  _ Rivaille let out a low growl of contentment, caressing the boy's silky tresses one last time before he slowly got off the bed to rejoin his brother. 

“I’m surprised, Levi. I thought for sure you would rip me off of him, or go in yourself.” Rivaille jested, taking the tray of food from his brothers' stiff fingers and gently placing it on the nightstand. 

“Well, I considered it, but then I realized that if he woke up to see you perving on him in his sleep, I would look astronomically better in comparison.” Levi revealed, chuckling at his brothers' low growl. Rivaille quieted his snarl and checked on Eren to see that he was still asleep, before glaring at Levi again. 

“Ha ha. Very funny.” He said with an eye roll. The two brothers watched the omega for a few minutes in silence, taking in the soft glow that the sun seemed to cast upon him. Little did they know, Eren was not asleep. 

He had been pulled from his sleep by Rivaille’s small touches, which he kind of really liked but he was unwilling to accept that yet, so feigning sleep seemed like the better option.  _ Should I ‘wake up’ now that he isn’t also on the bed? Should I wait for them to leave? They’ve already been in here for what feels like 20 minutes. Shit.  _ Eren sighed, making a show of stretching.  _ Fuck it. I’m hungry so hopefully, I’ll be able to convince them to feed me.  _ Eren then yawned and sat up, slowly allowing himself to get used to the sunlight now that it decided to outright assault his pupils. He heard a gasp and was surprised to see the two gawking at him.  _ Have they seriously been watching me this entire time?!  _ “Um… what are you doing?” He asked, stretching his arms above his head and ignoring the looks it got him as they stared. 

“We were… uh…” Rivaille started but seemed to be lost in the small amount of skin that showed as the omega lifted his arms. Levi elbowed him roughly and nodded towards the nightstand. “We brought you breakfast. It’s nearly 9 so we figured you would be up soon if not already.” Levi explained and quickly grabbed the tray, shoving the tray of probably cold eggs towards the boy, ignoring the twisting feeling in his gut at the cute look on Eren’s face. He accepted the tray and smiled.  _ Wow, breakfast in bed. How thoughtful.  _

“Thank you! Did you make it?” Eren asked as he surveyed the tray of eggs, fruits, and bread. Levi’s heart was beating double time at the warmth behind his smile, finding himself yearning to do anything if only to see his smile again. Rivaille was thinking the same, however, the alpha within was growling at not being the one to hand Eren the tray, all credit instantly going towards Levi.  _ That clean freak bastard.  _

**“Of course not.”** The two answered in confusion, “That’s what the servants are for.” Rivaille finished, watching expectantly as the boy picked up his fork and took a bite. Both alphas beamed in pride at the delighted hum the omega let slip, quickly digging in before looking over at the two. “Actually, do you guys have a… a bower? In the castle?” Eren asked, confused at their shocked expressions. 

**“The bower? How do you know about that?”** They quickly questioned, glaring at one another. They hated it when they both spoke at the same time like that. “Well… I don’t know. I had a dream last night and the girl in it told me that when I woke up, to find the bower and talk to  _ him. _ It felt real…” Eren murmured, tapering off into a chuckle as he ate a sliced peach. “Ignore me. It was just a dream.” Eren was happy to let the subject drop, however, the sudden presence of two beasts on the bed should’ve told him otherwise. The two were a sudden storm of questions, arms caging the omega in as their words jumbled together in an unintelligible mess. Eren felt fear strike his heart for a moment, his body paralyzed as the two got closer and closer the longer he remained silent.  _ What… is happening right now? Why the fuck….  _ The tension faded when he took a deep breath, the scents of the two alphas above him somehow comforting, giving him the courage to put a hand over both their mouths. The twins were beyond surprised. Never before had anyone ever covered their mouths to get them to shut it. 

“What is happening right now? It was just a dream… no need to fucking… I don’t know… get so… close.” Eren managed to sputter out, removing his hands to right the tray table, lucky that nothing spilled at the upset. The two looked at one another and nodded before quickly getting off the bed. “I’m sorry,” Levi spoke, “we are just… curious. What did the girl look like?” 

Eren thought back to his dream, to the girl he had attempted to save, only to fuck them both over.  _ What a strange dream.  _ “Well, she had black hair. Dull, grey eyes. Pale skin… she was very odd. But the girl told me to go to the bower when I woke up. I need to meet someone apparently.” Eren remembered the dream almost like a memory. The two looked at one another and nodded again, Rivaille quickly grabbing the tray from Eren’s lap and placing it on the nightstand. 

“Let’s go then.” 

“Wait, what? Like right now?!” Eren questioned, a pair of hands grabbing his own and pulling him from the bed. 

Somehow, this resulted in Eren being cradled in Levi’s arms like a child. “O-oi! What are you doing!?” Eren squeaked, hating the fact that his inner omega was simply purring with delight.  _ Bitch this ain’t the fucking time.  _

“We’re taking you to the Bower. There’s ice out there and we don’t want your feet to get cold.” Rivaille answered, leading the way into the antechamber and opening the door. Eren wanted to struggle, he really did, but his stupid inner self was basking in the warm arms around him. With a huff he settled, hoping that whatever this bower held would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers galore! This was fun to write, but It kinda feels forced to me idk. Remember, if you have any specific requests of things you wanna see (Idk like Rivaille getting stabbed again and Eren trying to stop the two with kisses) or something, please tell me! 
> 
> Fact: The most overdue library book was returned 288 years late.
> 
> Word of the Day: 図書館  
> としょかん  
> Toshokan  
> (Toh-shoh-kah-n)  
> Library  
> Language: Japanese


	8. The Boy in the Bower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets the mysterious boy in the bower and the whole castle is given a new surprise about our lovely beauty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I'm alive guys! Happy new year bitches I'm hoping this year will be my year. Uh yeah I suck so sorry about that but hey an update???? Also, read the endnotes for a few spoilers as to what next chapter holdssssssss. Comment if you want to see stuff happen lol they keep me alive. All the book titles you see mentioned in this chapter, are stories from around the world that revolve around a maiden and a beast basically. Very cool stuff I didn't even mention half of them. 
> 
> Fact: King John I of France was proclaimed king five months before he was born. He only lived for five days.
> 
> Press F for respect. F. 
> 
> Word of the day!  
> 図書館  
> 「としょかん」  
> Toshokan  
> Toh-Shoh-Kah-N  
> Library  
> Language: Japanese

After what felt like 10 minutes the beasts and the very uncomfortably comfortable omega ended up in front of a large door. What confused Eren though, was that on the door were words written in gold, clearly saying “Eren’s Apartment” in an elegant script.  _ Eren’s apartment? What? Did they do this last night? When were they going to show me this?  _ Little did he know, the beasts were just a confused as Eren. The two looked at one another and then back at the door. 

“Uh… why is my name on the door?” Eren finally asked after they all stood there for a minute or so. He looked up at the two, unable to decipher their blank expressions as they stared at it.

“I… I don’t know.” Rivaille finally answered, shrugging at the boy’s raised eyebrow and opening the door. It creaked loudly in the otherwise silent hallway, a sliver of light from within briefly blinding the boy, hiding his face in Levi’s chest as he tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. Once he did adjust, he blinked a few times in utter shock. The room was large, the whole far side covered in windows and letting in all the natural light of the rising sun. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung from ornate ceilings, beautiful paintings, and patterns flowing across the arched space of mythical creatures and nature’s beautiful landscapes. The room was probably a bit smaller than the dining room, but as they stepped through the door, Eren quickly saw that it used it’s height to its advantage. All around the room were bookshelves, some nearly as tall as the ceiling, filled to the brim with books. To his left, there was even a little staircase leading to another floor within the room, also filled with many books and a few couches. To his right a grand fireplace stood proudly against the wall, shelves circled it and the comfortable chairs and couches that stood around it. 

“Woah, a library?” Eren asked and Levi shook his head. “No, the library is on the second floor not the third. This is the bower.” He replied and Eren gaped in awe.  _ This is bigger than the library in Shiganshina! But this isn’t even the  _ actual  _ library?! Holy fuck…  _ Eren began to whine and struggle in Levi’s arms when he didn’t immediately let go, speed walking over to the fireplace as soon as he was set down. The fire was flickering softly, lazily licking at the logs with warm tendrils of flame, providing a comforting warmth in the colder castle. Eren was also delighted to see a few instruments on soft cushions on the right side of the fire. A large, grand piano glistened in the light, the hulking instrument inviting Eren to play its shining keys. The twins followed silently behind him, eyes darting back and forth as they looked for the bookkeeper and his mop of blonde hair.  _ Is Mikasa using him to do her will? She knows more than Rivaille or I, does this mean this boy truly is the key to our curse?!  _ Levi wondered, watching the way the omega darted in and out of bookshelves with jittery excitement, barely allowing himself to smile at the cute actions.  _ Cute.  _ As Eren passed the circle of shelves, he realized that hidden behind one of them was a bed, and it wasn’t empty. 

A man, perhaps a few years older than Eren himself, lay above the covers, a book in his lap as he lazily turned the page. The man was paler than Eren with bright blonde hair, bangs covering his forehead but not long enough to cover his thick eyebrows or baby blue eyes. He, like the twins, had a long undercut but the man had rather boyish features. He had light sideburns and thick, brown eyebrows, but Eren suspected him to be around his own age. He wore brown pants and a plain blue shirt, a very laid back vibe coming from him as he looked up at the new visitors. He smiled pleasantly and closed the book, hopping off the low king sized bed to walk over and greet them.

“Hello, Prince Levi and Prince Rivaille. I see you have brought a guest here today. May I ask for your name, sir?” He asked politely, offering the hand not currently holding his novel for Eren to shake. Eren immediately recognized the subtle calming scent of a beta, the lilac and old book smell easing his shoulders as he offered his own hand. “My name is Eren Jaeger, but you can just call me Eren, I have no need for fancy titles.” He responded, not noticing the possessive way the two alphas watched the bookkeeper’s hand excitedly shake his own. “Ah, Eren. Meaning saint or holy person in the modern Ottoman Empire, but meaning ‘man among men’ in the ancient times yes? It’s a strong name, yet simple and natural. A good name to have. My name is Armin, I am the bookkeeper and the guardian of knowledge. I assume  _ she _ sent you here, didn’t she?” Armin asked knowingly, laughing goodnaturedly at Eren’s wide eyes and blush at the compliments. 

“Um… how did you know she was a  _ she?” _ Eren asked. Armin smiled and shrugged. “It’s my job to know. So I assume you are curious to know what she wished for you to see here. I know the Princes are.” He teased, walking over to a bookshelf and gently sliding the novel he had into the slot. Eren looked at the two behind him and saw no real emotion on their face at all.  _ Maybe, maybe not.  _ “I am. That dream was… horrible. It felt so  _ real  _ and… it was horrifying. I can’t even explain what happened…” Eren trailed off, trying in vain to block the disturbing images of giants with blood and gore pouring down their fronts, limbs of the innocent clutched in between the fists that killed them. Armin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and the images disappeared as quickly as they appeared. 

“It’s alright, it was meant to be that way. She needed to ensure you met her standards. And you passed with flying colors. She told me that you were brave, you risked your life to save her until the very end, and for that, she wishes to reward you.” Armin explained, motioning for him to walk with him and he did, following the blonde through shelf after shelf. 

“Reward? But… I did nothing special. Anyone else would have stopped and helped her.” Eren challenged but Armin shook his head. “There have been a few before you Eren, none before have ever helped that little girl. They left her and everyone else to die. You even went as far as to cover her body with yours, hoping they would think her dead as they ate you, right? You were prepared to give your life for a stranger, a girl who questioned you and talked you down. So, your reward.” Armin pointed to the shelf, the only one in the library without a shelf full of books. “Choose any book you wish.” Armin said with a flourish and backed away, grabbing the two princes on his way and dragging them back to where they came from. 

Eren sighed and looked at his choices, listening as Armin seemed to instruct the two idiots in something or another in a different language.  _ Weird.  _ On the shelf were 7 books;  _ La Vie de Gabrielle-Suzanne de Villeneuve, Panchatantra, The Enchanted Tsarévich, The Fairy Serpent, East of the Sun West of the Moon, The Pig King,  _ and  _ Cupid and Psyche.  _ Eren read the titles one by one, recognizing only one, Cupid and Psyche.  _ Mother had a book with this title didn’t she? She always said it was her favorite, but she didn’t want me to read it until I was old enough to understand. I can’t believe I forgot about it until now!  _ Eren hurriedly chose the worn book, silver markings decorating the otherwise dark purple cover of the old book. He carefully opened the cover and flipped through, but he noticed something odd. The book was blank. Every page he thumbed through was devoid of any words, not a single mark of ink on any of the pages. “What the…?”

“Is there something the matter?” A voice called, Eren turning around to see Armin and the princes have returned. “Well, the book. It’s blank.” Eren replied, opening the book and flipping through to show them what he meant. Armin hummed and snapped the book shut for a moment, smiling politely at a very confused Eren before backing away once more. “Try again. Feel the pages and what they are trying to tell you.” Armin instructed cripticly, watching as Eren’s brows furrowed, determined to read the book his mother once loved. The princes watched fondly at the determination and perseverance he showed, Rivaille having the sudden need to ruffle the boy’s hair and smooth out the furrow in his brow. 

Eren flipped through the pages for what felt like an hour, but was in reality only a few minutes before shutting it again, thumb absentmindedly rubbing along the closed pages. It was at that moment that he felt something odd. All the pages were painted gold on the outside, there texture soft and worn with age, except for one. Eren could feel a sharper edge on a single page just in the middle of the book, carefully finding that single crisper part to divide into. As the book opened once more, Eren saw that there was indeed a message, written in fresh black ink. 

“Welcome Eren, banish fear. You are queen and mistress here. Speak your wishes, speak your will. Swift obedience meets them still.” He read aloud, voice echoing slightly in the large space. “What the fuck does that mean?” Eren blurted out, immediately slapping a hand to his mouth as the blonde chuckled at his embarrassment. “If I may interpret for you, I think what she is saying is that you shouldn’t be afraid here, for she is offering you protection. You are the new master of the castle and all your commands and wishes are to be met absolutely.” Armin explained. Eren looked on in astoundment at him before looking to the two beasts, surprised when the two nodded in agreement. “I… what? Wishes…?”

“Yes. Anything you want. Within reason… well… not necessarily within reason… whatever you want.” Rivaille murmured toward the end, trying to think of anything they wouldn’t be able to give him. Eren stared in shock at the three before looking outside at the swirling snow that frosted the windows. “I… I want to see the garden.” Eren said, looking back at them to see a smile on Armin’s face. However, the twins looked at one another before watching him once more. “I’m afraid that the garden is covered in snow. We don’t want you to get a cold-” Levi started. But was quickly cut off by Armin.

“Then all you have to do is go outside and look.” 

 

**-Beauty & the Beasts-**

 

The two princes fretfully bundled the boy up in the thickest, warmest furs they had, ignoring Eren’s whines in order to cover him head to toe. “Guys it’s fine! I’m not gonna keel over as soon as I walk outside! It’s not that cold!” Eren argued, voice muffled by the gratuitous scarf Rivaille wrapped around his head. He honestly felt like a toaster oven, wearing three layers of thick furs to the point he couldn’t put his arms down properly. The princes also managed to fit two hats, a scarf and a thick pair of mittens onto the poor omega before he began to swat at them. “Tch, don’t be stupid. You’ll get a cold if you aren’t careful.” Levi admonished, fastening a cloak over the boy’s shoulders and doing a once over with his brother.  _ Cute _ . They both thought, Rivaille even chuckling at the pout most definitely hiding beneath that red scarf.

“Pfft! I’d sooner get heat stroke then a cold wearing all this! Can we just go outside now? Please?” Eren pleaded around the fabric covering his face, gently grabbing hold of their sleeves to subtly pull them along. The two stiffened at the expression, matching blushes they would definitely blame on the cold rising unbidden to their cheeks.  _ Oh fuck.  _ Levi thought,  _ those beautiful eyes are sparkling, how am I supposed to say no to that?  _ Rivaille gave Eren a barely there smile while Levi released a sigh, seemingly realizing how utterly fucked he was. 

“Fine, let’s go.” Rivaille finally gave in, trying to hide a smile that so desperately pulled at his cheeks when the boy let out a cheer. “Fucking finally!” With that he darted out the door, pulling hard on the heavy sets and running outside, ignoring the princes warnings about ice and hitting his head to instead bask in the sunlight. The entirety of the grounds were covered in a thick layer of snow, a flurry of snow steadily falling onto the white blanket. Eren took his first few steps into the deep snow, but was rooted when he noticed the snow suddenly stop. Everything was still for a moment, Eren felt the two alphas come up behind him but was to preoccupied with his feet. The snow around his was melting. A wide circle forming around him as the snow disappeared around him, widening and widening faster and faster. The three stood in shock as all the ice and snow simply melted in the ever widening circle.

“Uh… What? How!?” Eren managed to say, turning to the two to find them staring in wide eyed wonderment at the changing landscape before them. The look would have been cute if they didn’t have deadly fangs that could rip apart flesh faster than a hot knife through butter. The almost dumbstruck look on their faces had Eren turning back to see that nearly all the snow had been replaced with lush grass and a sunny, cloudless sky. “I’m just gonna go out on a limb here and say that’s not supposed to happen is it?” Eren jokes. It earned a snort from Rivaille and a sudden boisterous laugh from behind them. They all turned to see that most of the castle had come down for the strange weather and was watching the snow melt with satisfaction. Hange was at the front, looking ready to explode with excitement as she ran down the stairs of the entrance way and onto the main pathway.

“I knew it! Ha! Fuck you Oluo I knew it was him!” Hange shouted, darting wildly back and forth between the blooming trees on either side of the path. “Hah? Knew what Hange?” Eren asked, flinching when she immediately ran to him, babbling in a tongue he couldn’t understand and grabbing his mitten. “You’ll see! Come come!” She shouted excitedly while dragging Eren back inside. “Oi! Get your filthy hands off him shitty four eyes!” Levi growled, grabbing Eren’s unoccupied mitten clad hand and trying to pull him from the crazy lutine. Hange just hushed him and pulled him back inside.  

“Look!” She pointed, nearly giving Eren whiplash with how quickly he was turned back around. Eren did notice how the sky immediately began to darken, huge grey clouds swarming the castle as snow steadily began to fall.  _ Oh. Is it… me?  _ He wondered, letting go of both Levi’s and Hange’s hand to stare at the blizzard quickly beginning to form. He took a tentative step outside and watched in awe as the flakes became raindrops and the clouds dispersed once more, leaving the clear sky a beautiful blue. “Holy fuck.” Eren so eloquently put it, running back in and out to see that it was indeed him. 

“See? Whenever Eren is outside it becomes summer! I knew it!” She said triumphantly. The twins were in awe, staring at the omega before them who was literally giving them the sun.  _ Eren… he is truly to break the spell… will he fall for one of us? A beast?  _ Levi thought, mystified as Eren began to strip out of the layers of furs they forced upon him now that the summer was beating down on them. All that was left was the yellow night shirt he woke up in and white shorts that came up above the knee.  _ Oh yeah, we forgot to let him change into actual clothes.  _ Rivaille thought but sighed in contentment when the wind blew up at the loose fabric, showing the twins the smooth tanned flesh of his toned back.  _ He’s so beautiful.  _ Hange went ahead and began skipping around like a drunk deer, a laughing Eren jogging around behind her as the servants began to file out and enjoy the change in temperature. 

“Oi!” Eren called out, noticing the two beasts standing tall in the doorway still. “Aren’t you guys gonna come out? Take off your furs you’re gonna get heat stroke!” Eren called, a little surprised at how quickly they began to strip until all that was left was their pants. Eren tried not oogle, he really did, but damn them and their sculpted chests. The pale skin looked as if it glowed as they came into the sunlight, the bone emerging through their chests gleaming like well polished wood in the light. Their black marking became more pronounced in the light and Eren couldn’t help but want to trace the dare he say  _ beautiful  _ markings.  _ What is wrong with me?! These alphas are dangerous!  _ His face began to flush at the embarrassing thoughts that came to mind when he studied their muscles more, the pants they wore low on their hips and teasing Eren relentlessly.  _ Oh no… I’m not lusting after them am I? It’s been less than a day Eren! Get it together!  _

  
**_“Shall we show you the garden, Eren?”_ ** They suddenly asked him, Eren nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized they had somehow ended up right in front of him. He looked at the two, blushing at the way both their eyes seemed to pierce him until he nodded.  _ I’m so fucked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! OOf don't know when I'll get the next chapter done, but I can tell you that the two princes never got a proper sex education, so Eren is gonna have to fill them in on ALL the details. LOLOLOL I'm so excited to share it with you! Thanks again for reading and leave comments about things you like, don't like, and anything in between! See ya!
> 
> Fact: Potatoes were illegal in France between 1748 and 1772.  
> :0 Bruh I just saw this and I can't help but remember Connie's farm :0. Rip him later on! (This is set in the early 1700's so they aren't outlawed yet)
> 
> 太陽  
> 「たいよう」  
> Taiyou  
> Tye-Yo-U  
> Sun  
> Language: Japanese


	9. The Birds and The Bees, Are You Shitting Me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on Violent Roses: The three idiots went to the bower and met Armin, and Eren was given a message from Mikasa, signaling to the twins that Eren is indeed the boy to save them. They also realize that anytime Eren goes outside, summer returns from the harsh winter. 
> 
> This Time on Violent Roses: Eren works on the garden and finds it's a lot harder than he thought to ignore the thrall of the strong alphas. He also ends up explaining things he never thought he'd ever have to, much to his embarrassment. What will Eren do when he's boxed in by two very naked alphas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here you go! This was fun to write and I don't wanna spoil anything so read on! Oh also mentions of rape so trigger warning (In reference to the first chapter)

“Ugh finally!” Eren cheered, throwing the last weed into the pile behind him and wiping the sweat from his brow. “Here Eren! Don’t want you passing out on us.” Hange quickly shouted, handing him a skin of water which he drank gratefully. His muscles quivered with exertion, sweat dripping down his chest in a way that caused the two beasts to drool.  _ Why does he have to be so… tantalizing? He’s filthy and yet… I wanna clean him with my mouth of all things.  _ Levi thought, confused and concerned as to why his mind would go to such an odd place. “Oi, Levi.” Rivaille quickly grabbed his attention, nodding towards the slowly setting sun. “I think it’s time to go in.” He said. Levi nodded in agreement and the two swiftly stood from the chairs their servants had brought out so they could watch Eren work on the garden. 

“Eren, it’s time to go in! The sun is beginning to set!” Levi ordered, the two quickly making their way over to the boy. Eren looked disappointed, wanting to stay outside much longer but nodded. “Alright, I’m glad we were able to weed the garden out. Tomorrow it should be much easier to clear out space and begin turning the soil so that we can begin planting!” Eren rambled, walking alongside the two and up the quartz stairs to the entrance. “Um… is it possible that I could bathe? I’m kinda covered in soil…” Eren asked, looking down at the random dirt patches freckling his skin. The twins nodded, hands sneaking onto the boy’s lower back in between them and guiding him towards their destination. 

“Of course. We could all use a bath.” 

 

**-Beauty & the Beasts-**

 

“Woah… this is huge.” Eren murmured as he looked around the large room. 

The princes ushered the boy through the arched doorway and onto stone flooring. The room was what Levi called the “Whore’s Bath”, a horseshoe-shaped pool of glistening water filled the room. Beautiful archways separating the pool into five sections, sheer fabric fluttered softly in between the sections to give a sense of privacy to each. In the arch of the horseshoe, the middlemost section was in the shape of a circle and much larger than the other sections. The overall colors of the room were beige with beautiful blue and warm colored accents, designs and Iznik tiles from the Ottoman empire decorating the walls and rims of the bath. Eren felt his heart warm at the familiar designs, flashes of his childhood enough to make his heart swell. 

While Eren merely gawked at the beauty of it all, of every small detail that added to the overall picture, the two princes began to undress. Rivaille noticed the boy’s gawking and the faraway look in his eyes. “Do you like it? You’re staring.” He asked, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side, earning a snarl and a glare from his brother when it hit him in the head. “I… my mother used to make these at night to bring some extra income. She tried to teach me how to paint them but I could never make those thin lines-” Eren explained happily, turning to look at the two only to be met with some very naked pelvises. Eren squeaked in surprise, but couldn't look away from the smooth skin that leads to their flaccid dicks.  _ Oh my.  _

**“What’s wrong?”**

“You… your…” Eren stammered out, quickly whirling around towards the baths.  _ What the hell?! How can they just get naked like this?!  _

“My what?” They asked in unison. Eren could feel the heat of flesh against his back, a different type of heat spreading through him at the feel of Rivaille’s large package against his bare back. The prince leaned over the boy and pulled his face up, noting the blush on his cheeks.  _ Cute. He’s like a painted doll.  _ “Y-your…  _ thing.  _ You can’t just take it out in front of anyone!” Eren spits out, trying to move out of the prince's arms only to find his front was no better. Levi was now mere inches in front of him, his bare chest all Eren could see when looking forward.  _ Oh fuck.  _ “Thing? What thing? Why are you all red? Did you get sunburn?” Levi asked curiously, looking over the sweet-smelling omega and finding that the red spread all the way down to his chest. 

“I… I don’t have a sunburn! I’m embarrassed!” Eren eventually shouted, moving to the side to stop feeling their naked skin against his. His heart felt like it would implode with how fast it was going, each breath like a captive in his lungs as he looked at their impressive forms.  _ I’ve never seen a naked alpha before, they look so strong.  _ Eren’s inner omega was purring in delight as the boy imagined the two sandwiching him in between them. Their warm, muscled chests holding him in place while their hands touched-  _ No! Stop that! They’re beasts and I’m a captive!  _ Eren scolded himself. 

**“Embarrassed? What for?”** They both asked in unison.  _ Are they not embarrassed about stripping in front of an omega?! Sheesh, did no one teach them any manners!?  _ Eren thought, before realizing that these alphas were literal beasts. Chances are no one did teach them.  _ Actually, were they born like that? Who were their parents? Where are they now?  _ Eren ignores his inner thoughts for the moment to instead focus on the two waiting alphas. 

“I’m embarrassed because you two are both… naked. As an unmated omega to see two unmated alphas naked is… well…” He trailed off, hoping they would see his point but they just stared at him. “I don’t get it.” Rivaille said, the brunet managing to blush even harder when his eyes accidentally slipped down to their dicks, again.  _ Get it together Eren! _

“I don’t want you to see my more…  _ private  _ bits.” Eren tried but merely got a raised brow from Levi and a confused warble from Rivaille. “Are you talking about your dick?” Levi asked, Eren nodding timidly before nervously twisting his hands in front of him. The little movement did not escape Rivaille. “It’s ok, Eren. We also have dicks.” Rivaille exclaimed, happy to have realized what was making his omega uncomfortable. To show this, he shook his hips a bit, the flaccid member smacking loudly against his thighs. Eren let out an embarrassing cry and covered his eyes. 

“Well, of course, I know you have dicks! I can clearly _fucking_ see them! But I have _more_ than that, I don’t want to just show it to any alpha who asks!” Eren finally shouted, flustered at all the attention to dick. 

“More than that?” Levi asked, the two edging closer and gently moving Erens hands from his face.  _ Don’t cover your face, I want to see it more. _

“Yes more than that! I’m an omega remember!?” Eren shouted once more. The two merely raised a brow at that. “Do omegas have different parts?” Rivaille asked, head tilted in confusion. Eren… was just done at this point.  _ Stupid, sexy fucking dumb ass alphas. _

In silence, he dropped his pants and underwear, stomping over to the closest section of bath and drew the red sheer curtain closed. The water was nice and warm, and Eren let himself forget about the alphas for a moment to truly relax into the pool. It had tiled steps and ledges to sit on, the middle dipping down to allow for complete submergence. He thought that would be the end of it, but of course, it wasn’t. “Eren,” Levi whispered behind him, the brunet nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden noise. Rivaille and Levi each held open one side of the curtain, staring at their prize with an intensity Eren had never seen before. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Rivaille stated, the two plopping themselves down on the ledges just across from the blushing brunette. The water was somewhat murky with some sort of white substance, thankfully saving Eren from having to stare at their cocks the entire time. “Well… shouldn’t you know? These are things everyone gets taught from a young age.” Eren accused, hoping that they would suddenly remember and leave the section. 

“We weren’t taught about omega biology.” Levi looked at the boy and hummed. “Perhaps you can shed some light on the subject.” Eren hummed but remained silent for a moment. 

“What do you know?” He asked, not sure what to expect at this point.

“Omegas are weaker and need to be dominated by alphas. They are only useful for making more alphas. They go into a rut like thing… forget what it’s called. That’s really all he taught us.” Rivaille listed, not missing the hardening glare Eren wore. “Oh? And who is  _ he?  _ I should go kick his dumb ass. You don’t really believe that do you?” Eren asked, feeling his fists clench.  _ They better not, or I’m fighting tooth and nail out of this bitch. _

_ “He  _ was a very bad man. He hardly taught anything worth remembering.” Levi revealed, resting his head in his hands and watching Eren intently. “It seems Rivaille hit a nerve,” Levi said with a smirk, earning an elbow in the ribs.  _ “Shut it.”  _ Rivaille hissed, turning to Eren to try and placate him. “Of course I don’t believe it! You’re an omega, and I can clearly see you’re no pushover. So please tell us more about it.” He said sweetly, hoping that his little slip up wouldn’t ruin his chances for good. Eren sighed but relaxed. 

“Good. Traditionally you’re right. This society fucked us all by making everyone believe that omegas are weak. If you're told since birth to be something, they model you after it, of course, you’re going to follow! My father didn’t, and because of that, I'm strong. Both my sisters are also strong and we’ve had to kick quite a few asses to prove it. And yes, every 4 to 6 months omegas go through a heat, which can trigger an alpha’s rut.” Eren began, looking at the two to make sure they were listening, finding that they watched him with rapt attention. “I personally think, that if everyone got treated like betas, the only time your secondary gender would come out is during sex, but I can’t prove that nor could I.”

“Sex? What’s that?” Levi asked this time, eyes widening along with his brothers when Eren began to laugh. “You…! Haha good one! Anyway, sometimes...” Eren continued, ignoring the obvious teasing question but quickly saw the confusion on their faces.  _ Wait… do they actually not know!? _

“A-are you serious?” He asked quietly, mouth gaping wide when the two nodded, eyes serious. 

**“We would not lie to you, Eren.”**

“B-b-but you! Rivaille! You made a sex joke earlier!” Eren accused, finger a mere centimeter from his nose while he shook his head. “How can I joke about something I have no clue of? What did I say?” He asked, eyes going cross to stare at the accusing finger. Without thinking, nipped at it, enjoying the eep Eren let out. 

“Uh… the fourth rule! You said something about me sleeping in your room and Levi for some fucking reason decided to stab you with a knife.” Eren explained, looking at Levi with unamused eyes. Levi tched and leaned back, giving the boy some good images to conjure up later tonight. 

“That wasn’t a joke. I would love to have you sleep in my bed and cuddle. Is that what sex is? Cuddling?” Rivaille kept talking, Eren’s face reddening in embarrassment.  _ Do I even have enough blood to blush this often!? _ “N-no! Sex is- Agh!  _ Sex _ is when you stick  _ that,”  _ Eren shouted, pointing into the water where their crotches were. “Into  _ this!”  _ He pointed at his own crotch currently hidden beneath the water. The two looked at one another, then at their dicks, then down to where Eren’s penis was. 

“We… put our dicks…  _ in _ yours?” Rivaille ventured.

“NO!  _ Fuck _ why  _ me _ . Into my hole!” Eren growled, beyond embarrassed and definitely beyond caring he stood, raising his leg and pointing directly at his perineum. “THIS HOLE!”

The two were highly alert, looking at the beautiful omega presenting himself like this in front of them. The sight was something they never imagined, the flexible male holding his leg up against his side in an impossible looking way. The beasts did see the hole he was talking about, the little bud causing warmth in Rivaille’s stomach he hadn’t felt in a long time.  _ Is this lust? _ Levi was having similar thoughts, pupils wide with desire as he watched the water droplets trek their way down Eren’s gorgeous thighs and into his pelvis.  _ Beauty… Eren… he is the most handsome person I’ve ever seen.  _ Their dicks twitched in near unison, causing both to stare down at the awakening members. Eren quickly sat down, crossing his legs and hoping they would drop the conversation now. With the flesh gone, the beasts came back to themselves and ignored the desire storming inside them, curiosity and ignorance still prevalent in their minds.

“Wait, but why would we do that?” Levi asked a much easier question to handle.

“When you love someone, you… well, you have sex. You mate. And when the alpha begins to knot the omega, they give them their mating mark. It shows everyone that they love and belong to one another. Also if you don’t have sex, then there wouldn’t be any pups. But some people have sex because it’s… nice… ” He finished vaguely, but the two looked at him in disbelief. “Wait… pups?”  _ Oh dear fucking god kill me.  _

“Yes… no one ever taught you any of this?! Jeez… well, when you stick the penis in, after… you know… having sex you feel a really pleasurable feeling and release semen. That semen goes inside me and fertilizes my eggs, which in turn make pups. Alphas are so successful with breeding omegas because of your knot. When you reach orgasm and release your sperm, the knot acts as a plug, keeping it all in for 15 minutes to an hour.” Eren explained but the two still looked disgruntled.  
  


“But it hurts the omega! Why would you do it for fun?!”

“Yeah, every omega we’ve seen was crying and screaming in agony.”

Levi’s words chilled Eren, and he leaned forward to look him in the eye. “What do you mean they were crying and screaming in agony? When did you see this?”

Levi seemed confused at the question, looking to Rivaille for help. “When we were younger, our uncle, the one who taught us about omegas, often had omegas chained to the floors and what you're describing as sex sounds a lot like what they did. But the omegas seemed to hate it.” Rivaille explained, painting a horrible picture for the young omega.  _ They witnessed… rape!? As kids!? _

“They were always screaming ‘stop’ and ‘please don’t’. Did they actually like it? Is that what people say during sex?” Levi asked and Eren was quick to answer. 

“Holy fucking shit. Guys what you witnessed was  _ rape. _ Oh my god. That’s sick. How could… Why… Did they get away? What happened?!” Eren demanded, jumping up and wading over to the two and touching their shoulders. The two gulped, both from the touch and from the fiery look in his eyes. “Um… from what I remember they were executed or kept to service soldiers. Whatever that means.” Levi murmured, heart heavy with the horrors his uncle had inflicted. “But what’s rape?”

“Rape. Rape is when you force someone to have sex with you. It’s absolutely despicable. You take their freedom, their body, their mind. It’s unforgivable and tortuous. The trauma it leaves behind… When you have sex, it should be with two consenting individuals. But some people just take and take and take! Despicable alphas who try and take away the will of others…” Eren growled, picturing Reiner and his smug grin.  _ I bet he’d had no problem holding me down if we had gotten married. Fucking disgusting.  _ After a moment Eren calmed down, looking at the two wide-eyed alphas and sighing, patting them on the cheek and turning back to the ledge. “What happened to your uncle?” 

“He was burned alive.”

“Good.” He murmured, sitting back down and sinking lower into the water, his chin barely touching the surface. The twins were quiet for a few moments, honestly not sure if the omega was upset with them, but Levi still had questions. “What is 'heat'? You said it’s like a rut?” He asked, the boy blinking slowly before nodding.

“Yeah, when I presented it was hell. I had no idea what was going on and I was in such pain… Let’s compare and contrast shall we. Ruts, they last about 2 to 3 days. Heats last 4 to 6. Alphas get really aggressive during ruts while Omegas get really needy and really, really emotional. An alpha can fend for themselves during a rut, it’s dangerous to be around people, but if they stay home or in their room, they should be fine. During heats, it is very hard to take care of yourself and really painful. It feels like your being scorched from the inside out, and the only thing that can calm it is an alpha. The constant need for sex for a whole week… It fucking sucks.” Eren subconsciously rubbed his thighs together, remembering the unbearable need to be absolutely filled. 

“It’s painful? You said an alpha helps, how is that? We can help you through your next heat!” Rivaille offered, earning a nod from Levi as they awaited. Eren laughed, awkwardly because holy fuck he was not expecting that. “Uh, Yeah, no. That means you would have to have sex with me constantly throughout the entire week. You’d have to feed me, clothe me, bathe me. I am completely and utterly vulnerable during that time and even leaving for a few minutes to take a breath of fresh air could cause my omega to cry abandonment. No, I will only be doing that with someone I love, the person I mate with. Thanks for the offer though.” Eren quickly shut down, looking around to see bottles against the wall. _There are_ _  the soaps! We’ve been sitting here, but we’re supposed to be bathing.  _ The two alphas were looking at each other, eyes intense as they mentally fought one another. 

_ That will be me. I will be his future mate.  _ They both thought, glaring before looking over at the tantalizing boy, only to see nothing. Immediately alert, the two stood, frantically searching until they saw him in the middle most section, taking a few bottles and trying to read the labels. They obediently followed, taking the bottles and ignoring his protests as they sat him down. 

“Oi what-”

“Relax. We’ll wash you.” Levi ordered, pouring some shampoo onto his head and beginning to massage, the boy’s struggles quickly quieting down at the pleasurable feeling. Levi’s fingers felt like magic, the omega melting with each little push. Eventually, Eren felt like he was floating (He was) and somehow ended up in Levi’s lap. Rivaille was on his own adventure, grabbing some fragrant body soaps and grabbing the boys leg, pulling it out of the water to rub the soap gently into his skin. Rivaille had never done this for anyone before. The sight of Eren so relaxed in his brothers' arms, his body open and vulnerable to the two beasts made his heart thump loudly. The two were very mindful of their claws, watching every move they made to ensure no harm would come to their omega while in such a vulnerable state.

“Eren?” Levi murmured, hands cradling the boy’s face and going down to his neck and shoulders. His skin was so soft and plush, Levi having the most incredible urge to mark the skin as  _ his.  _ The omega hummed, completely content surrounded by warm hands, warm bodies and the comforting scents of the two alphas.  _ It’s been a day, I should not be feeling this comfortable already. _ But Eren loved the pampering, the way it felt was almost magical and Eren briefly wondered if it actually was. His leg was sensitive and feeling Rivaille running his hands up to the sides, all the way to his thighs, should’ve sent warning signals. But it didn’t, and when Rivaille placed a kiss or two to his leg before gently setting it down, he merely hummed, pulling his other leg out of the water for him to receive the same treatment. 

“... thank you…” Levi whispered, thumb digging into just the right spot, Eren’s muscles twitching and he let out a small moan. 

For the next few minutes, Eren felt so calm, so relaxed that he didn’t even register the touches on ass and stomach. The twins watched each reaction with rapt attention, careful to not disturb him as they washed. Levi let out a grumble when his twin began to wash Eren’s ‘private bits’ as he called them, feeling unnerved to see him touching what Eren was so quick to protect. However, the boy began to shiver, his wet chest being exposed to the colder air and his mind coming back to him. With a swift kick to Rivaille and a couple of good swats at Levi, he was free with two sulking alpha’s grumbling about his comfort.

_ Tch, stupid alphas. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be longer but I decided to cut it here. Next, I should be updating either His Ray of Hope or The Little Merman, not sure which. Did you like the chapter? Not very plot-heavy, but next chapter should move us along a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is the prelude to the actual story. This will be posted and then I will try and quickly post the first actual chapter! Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you liked it! And subscribe to my Fairy Tales series for more series like this!
> 
> Fact: In the Disney animated version of Beauty and the Beast, Belle is the only person in her village who wears blue, which is meant to symbolize how different she is from everyone else.
> 
> Word of the day!  
> 美女と野獣  
> びじょとやじゅう  
> Bijyo to Yajyuu  
> (Bee-j-yo toh Yah-j-yuu(yuu as in you))  
> Beauty and the Beast  
> Language: Japanese


End file.
